Shadowhunter lemons
by booksteaandcake13
Summary: A range of different pairings, some canon some not... Malec, Jalec, Clizzy, Sizzy, Clabastian and more. ;)
1. Jace and Alec

**Okay so I have never done a whole published fanfiction which is just loads of different lemons but I feel there's not enough TMI lemons, you know? ;) So I'm going to be adding some of my own including the canon ships (Sizzy, Clace, Malec) but also some additional ones, (Jace/Alec, Isabelle/Jace, Simon/Jace, Clary/Sebastian) I'm sorry if you don't like these ships!**

 **This first chapter will be Jace and Alec, hope you enjoy, if you do please follow the story as I will try and update a new chapter at least four times a week! Though don't hold me on that, it could be more it could be less, who knows? :) They will mostly be no point lemons and won't really have a set place and may not even always fit with the story... I'm not sure. Basically, LEMONY GOODNESS!**

 **Chapter one - Jalec**

Frustrated, Jace let the blade fly from his fingers and he groaned as it missed the bullseye target by a long shot. Swearing under his breath, he went to pick up all of the fallen knives and moved back to the aiming spot. He took one in his left hand and held it behind his shoulders, and then swung it forward and watched it fly through the air.

"Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath, it hadn't even hit the target whatsoever and clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Startled, Jace turned to see who had spoken, it was Alec standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "I heard you shout from down the hall."

Jace shrugged, and Alec smiled sympathetically. "Still upset about Clary?"

Snorting, Jace threw another knife - missed again. "I'm not about to talk to you about my _feelings_ if that's what you were wondering."

His parabatai shook his head and held his hands up as if surrendering, entering the room properly and standing by target board.

"Why are you standing _there_?" Jace huffed, "Clearly I'm throwing _knives -"_ His eyes glittered as realization struck him. "Were you hoping to talk about your own feelings?"

Alec's pale skin always made it so clear when he was blushing, his face flushed tomato red. "Not if you don't want to."

Rolling his eyes, Jace put the knives down and looked at Alec, raising his eyebrows.

"I know you are gay."

Alec spluttered, " _What?!_ That is ridiculous, Jace -"

"Everyone knows." Jace said softly, and he started walking towards the Lightwood boy slowly. "I have seen a lot of people fall in love with me in just a few minutes, and I've watched you fall in love with me, too."

Turning an even deeper shade of crimson, Alec looked away, staring at the wall for a long time as if the strung up weapons were immensely interesting.

"I don't have a problem with it... you could have told me you're gay, though."

"Why would I do that, if it is not true?"

Jace laughed quietly, "I've seen the way your cock hardens whenever I take my shirt off."

He had been thinking of this for a while. Ever since finding out Clary was his sister, Jace had just been finding it so hard to concentrate on other girls, to build up a relationship with them so that they would be willing to have sex with him and he was very frustrated. Spending nights alone with his hand and his dick wasn't nearly enough to pleasure his desires. And besides, parabatai were supposed to do anything to help their warrior brothers, and maybe all Alec needed was to fuck Jace and he would stop loving him and find a guy who would love him back. Flinching back, Alec was very aware of how close Jace had gotten to him, he could feel his breath on his neck and he tried to avoid looking at Jace as best as he could... but that didn't mean he couldn't feel Jace's seductive, dark eyes and his sexy smirk.

"You know parabatai can't have a romantic relationship, don't you? And I'm not gay." Jace whispered, and Alec just nodded, speechless. "But we both have our needs and we're both here, with the institute to ourselves. Nobody would have to know."

Alec made a choking noise like he was gasping for air. "What are you saying?" He asked, and Jace chuckled lowly.

"I'm in charge if we do this."

"If we do _what_?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Alec."

Alec closed his eyes, letting the feel of Jace's breath on his neck overcome him. "Are you playing some trick on me?"

"It's no trick, Alec." Jace promised, "I can be very dominating and I want to fuck _somebody_ I don't care who. You clearly want to you just won't admit it, so I guess I'll have to take control of this myself."

"What are you saying?" Alec mumbled, and Jace chucked lowly.

Without warning, he had pressed his lips to the skin on Alec's neck and had begun suckling it gently, and Alec let out a groan of pleasure. Standing with their bodies pressed together, Jace could feel Alec's dick quickly hardening, pressing against his waist. If he hadn't have been waiting for so long to just get some kind of pleasure to his dick, Jace would have been able to concentrate on the weirdness of it but all he cared about was having his needs met.

"Jace..." Alec breathed.

Against his parabatai's neck Jace mumbled, "Shut your mouth, Alec. I'm in charge of this."

Being so close to his throat, Jace could feel Alec gulping and he liked it, knowing that he could make him feel this way.. he could make _anyone_ feel this way, he was so desirable. Obviously it was all sexual appeal, that's how Clary was different, she _knew_ him, his thoughts and brain and soul. Still kissing Alec's neck with strong force and intentionally leaving purple love bite bruises only on the lower down spots which could be hidden with clothing, Jace moved his hand down to gently probe the hard mound of Alec's dick through his trousers. Alec moaned deeply, and Jace said, "Shut up, Alec."

He liked the control he could have over Alec but also, if he was silent, he could almost imagine he was with Clary, kissing the skin of her neck and making her feel good.

"Everyone knows you're a little fag, Alec." Jace teased, knowing it was mean but he was trying to be teasing and cruel, showing that he had no feelings whatsoever for his parabatai that weren't simply friendship and brotherhood, he didn't want Alec thinking he returned his sexual desires and love. He started to gently push his fingers down Alec's pants, and he could feel the actual skin of his hard member. Again Alec groaned, and Jace felt his playful smile tug at the corners of his lips. Alec wasn't the one that was going to have the treat, it was Jace. He moved his hand away from the erect dick that he had been the creator of and gripped Alec's body, turning him so that now Jace was the one leaning against the wall. He pulled his jeans and pants down and let his beast spring free. Staring down at it with wide eyes, Alec's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"On your knees, Lightwood." Jace smirked.

" _What!?"_

Frustrated, Jace put his hand that wasn't stroking his dick on Alec's shoulder and shoved him down on to his knees. Then he moved his hand from Alec's shoulder and up to his hair, knotting it into the soft black waves. As his fingers gripped the hair strongly Alec let a small moan escape his lips, half of pain and half of anticipation. "Suck it." Jace commanded, his voice husky.

Alec said, "I don't know how."

"You'll learn with my help, I'm sure." Jace told him darkly.

Warily, Alec's small tongue poked through his lips and swirled around the tip of the golden haired boys dick. Without giving Alec any more of a chance for hesitation, Jace thrust his hips and his cock entered Alec's mouth uninvited. Choking, Alec stared up at Jace with his innocent blue eyes and Jace grinned, he started pulling Alec's hair so his head moved forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards...

Deep throating dick probably wasn't the best way to automatically start giving his first blowjob, but Alec didn't care, he just couldn't believe this was happening and while it was a sufferance to be choking on it, he was just grateful that this moment had finally come.

"I'm going to come, Alec." Jace grunted.

Alec moved as if to shuffle away, but Jace just pulled his hair even harder. "And you're going to swallow it."

Alarm fluttered across Alec's face and Jace laughed again. As his shaft exploded into Alec's mouth Jace let out another groan of relief, and he didn't even need to grab towels to clean it up with. Maybe Alec's love for him was helpful after all... Watching his cum being swallowed in the pretty eyed boy's throat was pleasing. Jace stepped away from the lovesick puppy Lightwood boy and pulled his pants and jeans back up.

"See you at dinner." He smiled like everything was normal and like he hadn't just had his cock sucked by his parabatai, and left the weapons room with a small wave.


	2. Clary and Sebastian

**Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed! Here's some Clabastian ) (this chapter will feature incest so just a warning! I think to those who do not wish to read that I will upload two chapters tonight, one with incest one without. Enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare =]**

"Where is Jace?"

Sebastian glanced up from his book and rested his eyes on his sister. She was standing in the doorway in nothing but a silky nightdress that barely covered her underwear, her arms crossed defensively.

"I sent him away to entertain himself." Sebastian said idly, turning a page in his book.

"Why?" Clary demanded curiously, "Where did you send him?"

Sighing heavily, Sebastian made a big show of marking his page and closing the book, setting it down on the table and getting to his feet, leaning back against the wall. He knew Clary was more desperate to know where her darling Jace was than she was showing, and he was going to tell her when he wanted. He would have told her anyway, but at his own accord, he was the one in charge here.

"He is allowed to do whatever he may wish as long as he stays away from here." Sebastian said at last, "I wanted to spend some quality time with my little sister."

As he looked her up and down he couldn't help but dab at his lips with his tongue, smiling appreciatively at her choice of clothing. So much of her pale, creamy skin was exposed and with her flame of red her hanging tousled over one shoulder she looked so desirable, so _heavenly_. He saw her shudder at his words and appreciated it greatly, he liked knowing that she almost feared him, that she was frightened of the power he held over her, because he was her big brother and she was his property, he could do whatever he wanted and she would have to deal with it. Taking his sweet time, Sebastian started to walk towards Clary with such a pace she could be overwhelmed in anticipation, worrying about what would happen next. When he came to a stop right in front of her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We're going to have a whole lot of fun, Clarissa."

When he stepped back he could see goosebumps had erupted over her skin at the feel of his breath on her neck, his closeness made the hairs on the back of her arms stand up on edge. Smirking again, he reached out a hand and let his fingers touch her collar bone, just the tips of them brushing gently by the thin strap of her nightdress. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled, "Do I make you nervous?"

She said nothing, just flinched her head back, trying to get far away from him as subtly as she could, but Sebastian missed nothing. He trailed his fingers to her forearm and tightened his grip there, pulling her towards him so that her chest was touching the muscle just below his own chest, she was so short. "Do I make you _squirm_?" he continued, massaging her arm, he thought he could actually feel her heartbeat there.

"I know you think about me, Clarissa." Sebastian breathed, not caring much that she was not speaking back to him. "I think about you all the time. The feel of your skin, the smell of your hair, the green of your eyes."

Like she was going to do anything to deny him what he desired, Clary closed her eyes so he couldn't see the emerald irises, her fair lashes tickling just below her eye. Sebastian moved closer to her again, once more he bent down to whisper in her ear making sure that his words would tickle at her goosebumps. "I know you will do anything to protect the ones you love."

She flinched again, and Sebastian smiled. He moved with careful slowness then, moving his head so that his lips brushed against her shoulder blades.

"Don't touch me, Sebastian." Clary mumbled, her voice wavered with nerves.

"Oh, but I will touch you, Clarissa. Because you are _mine_."

"I will not let you." Clary told him, her eyes flying open again.

Sebastian tutted, looking down at her, returning her gaze with anger in his black eyes. "I didn't want to have to show you this, Clary." He said.

"Show me what?"

He gripped her wrist with his fingers and pulled her from the room, leading her into another room she had never been in. It was empty apart from a wall of different screens of various televisions and tablets, and two big, comfortable looking swivel chairs. Still gripping her wrist, he pulled her and shoved her roughly down into the chair on the right, and he sank down into the one beside her. She was looking at him sideways as he leaned forwards, turning one of the screens on. He didn't look at her but heard her gasp. The screen was showing a live videoing of their mother Jocelyn, laying asleep in a bedroom at Magnus Bane's house.

"If you don't do as I ask of you, Clarissa, I have a demon there in that room who I can easily order to kill her painfully."

Clary gulped loudly, "I don't see a demon."

As if it was hearing her speak and it probably was somehow, for Sebastian to have complete power to make it kill Jocelyn, the demon moved into view and Clary squeezed her eyes shut.

"You would not hurt our mother." She said, but it sounded more like she was promising herself that.

Sebastian smiled, "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Then he said something in another language, it sounded like latin, and the hideous demon moved to stand right over Clary's mother, it' was taking the form of a human but when it lifted it's hand, there was something that looked like tendrils hanging from his hand. Clary shook her head, "Make it stop. Okay, I'll do whatever you want."

Sebastian swivelled his chair round and did the same to hers so that they were facing one another, and he lifted a hand to cup her pointed chin. "I knew you would say that, because you love almost as passionately as I myself do."

Clary snorted, "Yeah, like you love _anything_."

Sebastian looked almost hurt, "I love you, Clary. That's why I can't wait to spend the rest of this day with you."

Clary's eyes widened with horror, and Sebastian chuckled. "Come on then, my darling Clarissa, let's go upstairs."

He didn't wait for her to say anything, and he didn't even let her walk despite her grumbled protest, he lifted her up like she was a princess and looked into her eyes again, smiling at her lovingly. "I do love you Clary." He said again, and then they left the screen room and he carried her up to his bedroom. As he held her he could feel the terrified heartbeat in her chest and he liked feeling it, he felt so close to her, as close as they should have been able to be for their entire lives.

He lay her down on the bed and didn't waste any time in joining her. He was lying on his side beside her, and he moved her carefully so that they were spooning one another. He lifted her hair out the way and began to kiss her skin, so gently because she seemed so delicate. He felt her shudder and breathed against her skin, "Relax, Clarissa. I'm going to treat you so well."

He continued to kiss her neck for a long time, deliberately leaving big purple bruises there for Jace and the world to see, so everybody would know she was his. Lifting his hand he then pulled her dress strap down at snail pace, trailing his fingers down her shoulder whilst still suckling at her neck. Clary gasped loudly and at the moment he knew she was enjoying it too, because if he made her feel good then she wouldn't be able to control her desires anymore, she would forget she was being treated like a queen by her _brother_.

"You're so beautiful, Clarissa." He mumbled, moving his hand from her arm and down to the hem of her dress. Through the silky fabric and the material of her underwear he massaged her clit with graceful circlular patterns and she let out a very low moan, instantly biting her lip to hold it in, regretting it. "I can't wait to be inside of you."

"Sebastian..." Clary murmured like she was about to protest, but then she must have though about her mother and the demon and said nothing, so it sounded like she was simply enjoying him and his company.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a sister, I can think of no finger person to own."

Clary shut her eyes, and ever so carefully Sebastian shifted her so she was lying on her back and he straddled his legs across her. He bent down to continue kissing her neck, and he moved his hand back to her clit and felt how wet she was when he dipped his hand under the silk. His kisses moved from her neck to her chest, and then he was suddenly tearing the dress off of her body, not caring that he ripped it. Underneath Clary was wearing lace underwear to Sebastian's pleasure. His fingers caressed the skin of her breasts and then trailed down to flutter around her belly button. Shifting backwards, he kissed the porcelain flesh around her knickers so tenderly... still taking such slow, careful grace, he started to pull the lace knickers down her legs, following them all the way down and leaving purple love bites up and down her legs. When he moved back up he started kissing her inner thighs, brushing his lips against the lips of her pussy. Clary let out a very faint groan and Sebastian smiled, poking his tongue out. He started licking her out, and Clary's hips buckled, her fingers clawing as she gripped the sheet of his bed like she was fighting it from tossing her off. As he devoured the juices that leaked from her pussy he smiled, and his tongue started to speed up like he was a dog lapping at her. Clary's moans had grown louder, and she kept quietly whispering "Se...Seb...Sebastian. Sebastian! Seb..."

Keeping his face buried in her female treasures he asked, "Are you ready for me to be inside of you, little sister?"

Clary hesitated but she knew she had to do whatever he wanted... "If you are ready, Sebastian."

He pulled his tongue away from her and he moved to hover above her, his arms supporting him as he balanced directly above her, eyes shining dark. Clary's eyelids were fluttering like he was sensational... she was probably trying to fight it but even Clary couldn't conceal her sexual desires. Lowering himself into her, Sebastian buried his face against her neck. She groaned again as he pushed himself into her. He knew she hadn't done it before so he was careful at first, but she still let out small moans of pain. Once he had gone as far as he wanted, he pulled out slowly, and Clary exhaled in relief. Then he thrusted back into her, and she _growled_. He pulled out, and then went back in... out, in, out. The whole time he was speaking to her.

"Oh sister, oh Clarissa my dearest sister..."

Clary wished he would stop calling her sister it might have made it easier for her to enjoy it, she didn't want to be enjoying it but she couldn't help it, however while she was pleasuring in the feeling she had to keep reminding herself this was her _brother_.

"I need to come." He breathed against her skin and again it erupted with goosebumps. "I'm going to come inside of you and then we will really... be... as... one."

She said nothing, just arched her back in the anticipation, her eyes going to the back of her head and fluttering there. As Sebastian came inside of her he smiled lazily, grunting as he pulled out of her. He didn't let her put her clothes back on, he held her against his chest as he curled his body around hers, admiring all the marks he had left on her skin.

"I love you little sister." He smiled.

 **Hope that was okay for y'all! Review and let me know what other pairings you would like to read, thank you for viewing my story!**


	3. Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Alec

**I'm so glad people are enjoying this so far! At your request I am now bringing you a gangbang with Clary and the shadowhunters of the New York institute, including some BDSM... I know I'm filthy XD Anyway I hope you enjoy, and leave me any requests in a review!**

 **Characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**

Clary nestled into Jace's body, leaning her head on his shoulder and glancing up at him to admire his inhumane beauty. As if feeling her eyes on him, Jace smirked and started to move his hands to the waistline of her jeans, slipping his fingers down beneath the fabric to stroke her clit. She let out a little gasp and stared up at him, surprised. He kissed her forehead, still working his fingers.

"I love you Clary." He told her.

The feel of his fingers entering her body was glorious, so Clary was unable to reply through her heavy breaths as she enjoyed the wondrous sensation. Her moans were slowly getting louder and she suddenly had a thought.

"Jace," She tried to say it sternly but he had just started to speed up pumping his fingers so the words came out warped with her moans. "Jace, somebody might hear us."

Jace just laughed and used his free hand to move Clary's hair behind her ear. He leant forward and murmured into the side of her neck, "I want people to hear us." He started kissing Clary's throat knowing it was her weakness and his fingers were speeding up even more when Clary had not even thought that possible he was moving as quick as lightning, and her groans and moans were just raising higher and higher...

"Wh-what do you mean?" She gasped, throwing her head back and rising her throat into the air. "Why w-would you wa-want people to hear us?"

"You'll see, my angel." He slid off of the couch and landed on his knees in front of her.

"Take your jeans off." He said, and Clary felt like she was missing her legs when Jace moved his hands away from her soaking wet pussy, so she moved even faster than Jace had been to take off her jeans just so that he would touch her again. Just as she had slipped the jeans fully off she cringed in embarrassment and felt her face flame up, the door to the room had opened to reveal Izzy and Alec, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Oh my god." She hissed, finally managing to speak properly... well, almost properly, her voice was shaking with nervous humiliation. "I'm so sorry, guys-"

Isabelle cut her off, sauntering into the room, the heels of her boots clicking loudly on the floor. "Don't be sorry, Clary." She purred, "I'm glad to have found you."

She looked at Jace questionably and Jace grinning, nodded his head. To Clary's horror, he then just turned his head back and his tongue entered her again, following the straight line of her clit. She attempted to get him to stop but he was just so good at it that she couldn't even form words.

"Come in, Alec." Isabelle said, and Clary's eyes widened when the Lightwood boy obliged, taking his shirt off over his head as he did so. His blue eyes were fixed on Jace, but there was no jealousy in his eyes, he just looked so happy. Whilst watching Alec Clary hadn't even noticed Isabelle walking round Jace and sinking down to sit beside Clary. Today Isabelle was wearing a black leather dress cut very low. Without even asking Clary, Isabelle's long nails started running up and down her bare arm, and then to the hem of her t-shirt. Clary was shocked and confused but she didn't protest as the dark haired girl proceeded to pull Clary's shirt up over her head, on the one day Clary was not wearing a bra. Alec had sat down on her other side and the brother and sister each had their hands on one tit each, each with very different manners. Clary was groaning as Jace lapped out her pussy noisily and adding Izzy's gentle stroking over her right nipple, Alec handling her right one much rougher, she was a soaking wet, moaning mess. Leaning over, Alec started to suck on her nipple, his eyes on Jace's the whole time. Clary was a little startled to see Jace returning the look of lust to his parabatai but then this whole situation was startling. As Alec licked her tits sexily Isabelle leaned over to her _brother,_ yes to her _brother_ , and unzipped his trousers, his erect cock sprung free.

"Give him a handjob, Clary." Isabelle said softly, before nibbling at her other nipple so it wouldn't get jealous.

"What?" Clary gasped.

Jace had stopped licking her out now and he said in a rough, commanding voice, "Do it, Clary."

He had never spoken to her in such a tough way before and her confusion must have been clear. He smirked and said, "We're in charge of you now, Clary."

"Jace you said-"

"I do love you. But you're a girl and you're mine, and we get to do whatever we want with you."

When Clary had decided to stay at the institute those rules had never been on the agenda. She still hadn't moved to touch Alec's dick and Jace noticed, in one swift motion he had gripped her wrist and was moving it himself, so her hand stroked the shaft of the hairy dick and then she gripped it. Jace was controlling her hand, the tightness of his hold on her was almost painful but she didn't care to say as he moved her hand _up, down, up, down_.

"Oh yeah," Alec grunted deeply. "That's the stuff."

Isabelle had now dropped down to the floor where Jace had been before and had taken up his role on licking their new toy out, and she did it so much different to him. Where he had been fast and almost rough she did it so delicately, exploring every single part of inside Clary that she could, taking her sweet, sweet time. Jace, still teaching her how to give a handjob, was also kissing her neck again and having so many different sensations at once was driving Clary crazy, she was practically screaming.

"That feels so good." Alec grunted, "I'm gonna come any minute now."

"I'll get you." Jace said, and Clary swiveled her head to stare at him, horror struck. He moved away from her and knelt on the floor again beside Isabelle. He had released Clary's hand and now held Alec's cock himself. He opened his mouth and took the whole thing in his mouth, choking on Alec's cum. Isabelle was still moving her tongue around like it was doing a slow ballet dance, Clary's eyelids fluttered, but she didn't have the time to relax into the feeling much longer. Alec had gone back to caressing her tits and Jace sat back beside her. He bent his head towards her and thinking he was going to kiss her, Clary parted her lips and smashed them against his... Alec's cum was spat from Jace's mouth to hers.

"Swallow it." Jace ordered and Clary did so messily, getting it all over her lips. Isabelle was now sprawled across her lap and she tilted her head to lick the cum of her brother off of Clary's lips, savouring it with darkened eyes on Clary.

"You've been treated, my Clary." Jace said softly into her ear, "Now you need to be punished."

Isabelle chucked and Alec smirked when Clary was blatantly in shock, her eyes wide again. "Punished for what?" She asked in a small voice.

Isabelle's hands were stroking her thighs but she squeezed suddenly, digging her nails in so hard that Clary let out a cry of pain. "You didn't swallow it all, Clary."

"That's because you licked-"

"You made a mess." Alec told her, his voice rough. "Now you'll pay."

Clary opened her eyes but could still see only black. She tried to move her fingers to her eyes but her hands wouldn't move, they seemed to be bound by something which cut into her skin when she jerked her hand. She tried to move her legs and found the same pain and the rattle of chains... she was chained up?

"Look, she's awake." A girls voice said into the darkness, Isabelle.

Clary heard footsteps coming towards her and panicked slightly, she didn't like not knowing what was about to happen. She felt a hand roam between her bare thighs and noticed she was not wearing clothes either... this wasn't what she had in mind when she decided to become a full time shadowhunter. It was a mans hand touching her, and she could smell Jace.

"Jace?" She whispered, worried. "What's going on?"

In reply, Clary got a hard smack across her tits with something that couldn't have been a hand... it felt wooden, like a paddle. She tried to wriggle the blindfold off by shaking her head but her attempts came to no avail.

"Don't say a word, Clary." Jace said, his voice soothing and soft with calmed Clary despite the pain searing across her chest.

She pressed her lips together and waited for the next thing to happen. Jace's hands were still exploring her thighs but she felt more hands travel over her body, some over her ass and some gently squeezing her nipples, as if trying to stop the pain of the paddle.

"You're our new pet, Clary." Isabelle whispered, and the two boys chucked.

"We've been wanting a dog for so long but mom wouldn't let us." Alec muttered, "Now we've got you."

Clary struggled against the bonds again, but the paddle whacked her again, this time across her ass.

"Don't try to struggle," Jace's voice snapped coldly, and the same whack across her butt.

Clary couldn't help it, she let out a tiny moan of pain. _SMACK!_ They had hit her again, "Shut the fuck up, Clary." Alec hissed in her ear, he was behind her. That's how Clary knew it was him, a dick was suddenly entering her from behind, and it was so big that Clary cried out in pain again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Alec had started thrusting in and out of her again and she could hear his body colliding with hers, she was biting down so hard on her lips to keep from making a noise. She had only just started to get used to the feel of Alec's cock inside her when another one joined it, this time entering her pussy.

Clary gasped, she had never had one dick inside of her yet alone two. The two boys were grunting as they thrusted in and out of her and Clary kept moaning, meaning Isabelle kept smacking her over her tits. Jace came inside of her first, and he exhaled in relief and pulled out of her.

"Good girl, Clary." He crooned, and then his lips were brushing against hers and Clary was so relieved. Alec came soon after, and when he had pulled out of her, her masters and mistress started kissing her body all over, soothing her pain as best as they could.

 **How was that? I hope it was okay! I'll probably do another gangbang like this soon, maybe I'll have them banging Simon ;) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Simon and Izzy

**Hey I'm probably updating too much but when I'm bored I write so... here is a little bit of Sizzy, this chapter will be a lot more nice and romantic almost, but afterwards tell me if you prefer fluffy lemons or darker themed lemons. This will be set after City of Heavenly Fire where Simon is training to become a shadowhunter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare =]**

Simon was tired. Tired of having to do so much extra work in order to be able to catch up with a twelve year old, tired of all the early mornings and late nights, tired of the constant strain in his mind as he tried to remember events of the past... He had all these worries that he would never be a good enough shadowhunter and they were keeping him up at night. As he lay on the bed with Isabelle curled into his side, her black hair feathered out across the pillow so that it tickled his shoulder, he turned to look at the clock by their bed. It was just past three in the morning he noted, and he groaned quietly, frustrated. He had to be up in three hours if he wanted to get to the institute on time. His groan was louder than he meant it to be, and Isabelle stirred next to him. In the darkness he could see her eyes flutter open.

"Simon?" She said sleepily. "What time is it?"

Simon smiled at her and stroked her cheek gently, "It's late. Or early - go back to sleep."

Isabelle wasn't one to do as she was told though, she wriggled to a sitting position and leaned over to switch on the lamp, blinding the pair of them with the sudden bright light. Squinting at her boyfriend, Isabelle yawned and pushed her black mess of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flicked to the clock and back to him.

"Si, it's three in the morning, what are you doing awake?" She asked, "You've been so tired lately..."

Simon considered telling her about his nagging anxiety and the insomnia he was dealing with, but he knew that shadowhunters didn't really believe in that sort of stuff.

"I just can't sleep, it's okay."

Isabelle nibbled at her lip nervously, her dark brows furrowed together and even then, only just woken up and still half asleep, she looked so beautiful to Simon. Her eyes were serious as she studied Simon.

"You look worried, Simon." She shuffled closer to him, wrapping the duvet around them both. "Talk to me."

Simon couldn't help it but he was always so drawn to her, he had made a habit of always touching her in the smallest ways, in this instance it was to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. He didn't really want to tell her about how he was struggling because that would mean she would feel guilty for being the one that talked him into it and he would never regret deciding to become a shadowhunter as it meant he could be with her.

"I'm okay, I promise you, it's just one night when I can't sleep."

Isabelle knew he was lying, he could tell, but she wasn't going to push it.

"If you can't sleep then I'll keep you company." She said, her voice gentle. "We've barely been spending any time together recently unless we're training."

Simon smiled and stroked her jaw bone with his finger, and then Isabelle took his hand in hers and kissed it softly. She proceeded to kiss up his arm and then his bare chest and then, his lips. It was a passionate kiss when she got to his lips, and the force of it made Simon fall back against the pillows, taking Isabelle with him. They both giggled quietly, like their laughs were whispers in the night. She made her way back down his body with her lips, as she moved down him she gently pushed his pyjama pants down, revealing his manhood. Even seeing her like that, kissing him desperately with her eyes sometimes squeezed shut but then flicking back to him, staring deeply into his mind, made him go hard.

"I love you, my beautiful Izzy." he said softly.

"I love you." She murmured, ducking her head to kiss the tip of his member.

"I love you." He said again.

She just smiled against his treasure* and then, opening her mouth, she began to suck it carefully and slowly, her eyes never leaving his. It was so lustful the way she did it like the way she did everything, it drove Simon crazy. As her head started to move faster and faster he couldn't help but groan, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

"You're so beautiful." he breathed, "Isabelle, I'm going to come."

Isabelle smiled, still sucking, and she only removed her lips from him when he thought he was going to explode.

"Don't come yet," she whispered and giggled again, they were acting like they were scared of being caught despite them now living alone.

She rolled onto her back beside him and he immediately got the message, in his desperation to be inside her Simon moved quickly to hover over her. He inserted himself into her and she whimpered as he breached her entrance. Her hands clawed at his curls as he moved, his breath made her spine tingle as he buried his face into the pillow she lay her head on.

"I love you." He said again, mumbling into the pillow case. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever." Isabelle gasped, speaking the words as soon as Simon came, his juices now flowing inside of her. They didn't have to say anything else, Simon moved to the side and curled his body around her, smelling her hair and pulling her into his chest so that he could be as close to her as possible. He had the best sleep then, the best sleep that he had had for months.

* **Yes I called it 'treasure'. It's hard to think of a way to say cock in a fluffy fanfic so that it doesn't seem too dirty XD This one is a bit shorter than my others but it's okay I hope! I'm not going to write anymore tonight as it is 1 in the morning now but hopefully I'll have more for you tomorrow... I'm thinking some Clizzy or maybe another gangbang? Let me know! Thanks for reading x**


	5. Clary and Jace

**Hey! Here's some Clace for you. =] Here is a more fluffy one, will probably do a rougher one in the future... tbh I love fluff but kind of love the idea of Clary dominating somebody if you know what i mean haha, I feel like satan writing these lemons XD**

 **This chapter is Clace's first time in my own imagination, it doesn't really have a certain setting in the series, just a no-point fic.**

 **Characters belong to Cassandra Clare I just like to use them for the entertainment of the fandom ;) haha so here ya go!**

He was staring at me with golden flecked eyes, my heart was pounding in my chest as his fingers traced along my thigh.

"Clary?" He breathed the words out like it was a struggle.

"Jace." I replied, my voice soft - I really _was_ struggling to get words out, whenever he touched me like this it made me feel weak at the knees, it made butterfly nests erupt in the pit of my stomach.

He shuffled closer to me on the couch and with the hand that wasn't massaging my thighs, he cupped my face and when I closed my eyes, he planted feather light kisses on my eyelids, and then on the tip of my nose and on each cheek and finally, on my lips. I gasped into his mouth, as always the feel of his lips on mine made me feel like I would pass out with the giddiness. I didn't open my eyes until he pulled his lips away, and looking up into his eyes I just couldn't believe it; couldn't believe that he was mine and that he loved me and that he was going to be the one to take my virginity. I could not have thought of a better person to do so though, the love I felt for him in that moment overcame any other feelings I might have had.

"Are you sure you want to do this Clary?" He asked, his voice sounded deep and strangled.

"I want to, but only if you do." I whispered, and he looked like he might laugh.

" _Of course_ I want to. There's no way I wouldn't want to."

Although I feel it would have been romantic for us to both be doing this for the first time, so that we both could hold the other's virginity, but I'm also sort of glad he has done it before; at least now _one_ of us will know what they're doing.

"Good." I mumbled, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Clary..." he started, but I surprised both of us by stopping him, pressing my finger to his lips.

"Kiss me, Jace." I pleaded, unable to wait to be close to him any longer.

He didn't have to be asked twice. With such strong force my breath almost stopped, he crushed his lips to mine and they felt so soft like velvet, his hands both held my face, the fingers of his right gently stroking the hairs on my head. We barely even paused to gasp for air, just kissing him like this drove me crazy. Not moving his lips from mine, Jace moved his hands to my thighs and lifted me up with him as he got to his feet. I clung to his neck, and when we were walking the stairs to the bedroom I mumbled against his mouth, "I'm so lucky."

My eyes were closed but I felt him smile into our kiss. He kicked the door open lightly and closed it with a kick too, not once taking his hands off of me. Placing me down on the bed he was so gentle like he was scared I would smash if treated even a little heavily, but I was glad. We kissed some more, the whole time his hands in mine above my head, he never strayed anywhere below my chest, not at first. We didn't need awkward sex music or a million candles scattered dangerously around the room, just being with him was enough for me. Just hearing his ragged breaths between kisses was like a beautiful song, just feeling his skin against mine caused fire to run through my veins...

When I couldn't take the tension any longer despite how good he was at kissing, I moved my hands from his and started to unbutton his shirt, my fingers were clumsy with nerves. When his shirt was fully unbuttoned he sat up, straddling my body, and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. His hands moved to my waist and he looked at me as if to say, _Shall I?_ I nodded, and he looked almost as nervous as my hands had as he started to unbutton the flies. I helped him pull them off by pushing them down a little of the way, and then he took them fully off and I was there in just my t-shirt and knickers. He hovered over me uncertainly, and my earlier thought of him being experienced seemed laughable. Of course I knew he had already had sex probably more than once but I guess... I guess he had never _made love_ before; there is a difference.

"I need you, Jace." I mumbled softly, "I love you and I need you."

He nodded, and then bent down over me, his eyes never leaving mine as his hands moved to pull my knickers down next. I couldn't help but gasped as he pulled them down... I couldn't believe this was finally happening. Perhaps I shouldn't have gasped, it made him look worried again but I nodded my head at him, smiling reassuringly.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, and he sounded so scared that I felt sorry for him a little.

"Jace, it _will_ hurt," I said honestly. "It will hurt but it will to everyone else who loses their virginity, and I'd rather it was you. It's going to hurt but then... then it will feel wonderful."

He nodded, and the fear left his eyes. He bent down to kiss me again, and I ran my hands through his golden hair and then cupped his face in my hands like he always does to me, and it seemed to reassure him.

"Okay." He said. "Okay."

And then, ever so slowly, his member was entering me. I let out a small gasp of pain but then smiled at him. His face was still right by mine, and I could see that he hated seeing me hurt.

"It will be over in a minute, Jace. I promise I'm okay."

He didn't say anything, just nodded again and entered me further. I tried to keep my gasps of pain quiet so I wouldn't startle him.

"I love you." I told him again, exhaling heavily.

"I love you."

He pulled back and then when he went back in it didn't feel as bad, and each time the pain lessened and soon I wasn't gasping with pain but gasping with wonder and happiness. It was making me feel hot and sweaty but I didn't care, I was with the boy I loved more than anything in the world and we had just confirmed our love. The whole time he was kissing me and telling me he loved me more than words could say, and I was telling him he was amazing. Then I couldn't form words, it felt so good and I was gasping and then I had my first ever orgasm and it felt so _good_. I was glad we had the place to ourselves because I was free to moan in pleasure as loud as I wanted.

When he was done, Jace covered me over with a thin blanket and curled up next to me. I turned to face him and kissed him, this time it was me planting light kisses all over his face. Soon we both fell asleep, and when we woke up... we did it all again.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading it means so much!**


	6. Clary and Izzy

**Hey guys! In this chapter I have for you some Clizzy... with Jace and Simon watching, it's from Jace's POV. Hope you enjoy =]**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"Can we go yet?"

Simon was sitting beside me as the two of us watched our girlfriends getting ready to leave for a demon stakeout at pandemonium, and while he was trying to hide it I could definitely see his cock hardening through his jeans. Isabelle was standing behind Clary in the reflection of the mirror, helping her to zip up a dress, a very short dress. Not that I was complaining, when Clary bent over I could probably have seen her thong. She hadn't really wanted to wear a thong but I had begged her to, and Isabelle had bought her one made of hot pink lace. Neither of them answered Simon, Clary just stamped her foot in frustration.

"I could never pull this look off, Iz." She moaned, pouting her lip.

Isabelle smiled and put her arm around my girlfriend's waist. Both Simon and I let out shocked gasps as Isabelle's fingers started to stroke the material of the dress right where Clary's pussy was. Still standing behind her, Isabelle used her other hand to tuck Clary's ginger hair behind her ear and then bent her neck so her lips were brushing against her shoulder blades.

"You look hot, Clary." Isabelle promised.

"Too right she does." I mumbled to Simon, his dick looked like it was trying to break through his flies. "Does seeing your girlfriend just _touch_ another girl seriously make you hard?"

Hearing my words, Isabelle turned around and smirked at Simon.

"Does it make you hot, Simon baby?" She crooned, and Simon blushed as he nodded his head.

Clary turned around too, and she looked so sexy in the tight white dress, it made her boobs and butt look bigger and her smirk was even sexier than Izzy's.

"You better not touch yourself over us." Clary said, her voice almost stern.

Simon and I exchanged nervous glances and I gulped nosily, "What?"

Isabelle laughed quietly and turned to face Clary. Without warning she had her arms back around her, and I saw her pinching her beautiful ass and heard Clary's surprised moan, and it was so hard to restrain myself from grabbing her and fucking her right there and right then. Placing her arms around Isabelle's neck, Clary's green eyes found mine and she winked. Izzy whispered something into my redhead's hair and the pair of them giggled, coming over to us. They were silent as they unzipped our jeans, Clary taking mine down and Isabelle taking Simon's. Both of our cocks sprung free and for a moment I spared some time to be shocked at how big Simon is. He went to move his hand to stroke it but Isabelle's hand flew out at lightning speed, swatting his hand away. Clary looked so smug as she took my hands and then, walking to stand behind me on the couch, she tied my hands together, hanging behind me so I couldn't possibly touch myself. Simon was having the same done to me and we both must have looked just as worried as the other because both girls laughed wickedly.

"What's going on, Clary?" I asked, my voice sounded squeaky and unnaturally high.

"Your punishment." She purred, running her fingers through my hair for a brief second.

"Punishment for what?" Simon asked, echoing my thoughts.

Isabelle kissed him lightly, at the tip of his cock, and I wished it was me being kissed there, my dick was begging to be handled.

"For being impatient." Clary told Simon, and then with her eyes steadily on mine still, she walked over to Isabelle. Her hands started to run over my adoptive sister's shoulder blades, and Isabelle rolled her head back, smiling broadly with painted red lips.

"You're not allowed to come." Isabelle whispered, sounding almost menacing. "And you aren't allowed to touch yourself..."

It was a clever idea really, watching the two sexiest girls I know together and not being able to enjoy it properly... pure torture.

"And if we do come?" Simon gasped, sounding like he was gasping for air.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, said something to Clary, and without an ounce of hesitation Clary walked forwards, bent down, and kneed Simon in the balls. He probably would have keeled forwards if he weren't being restrained by his arms over the back of the couch, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Clary had looked so _sexy_ like that...

They gave up with us then though, they only had eyes for each other. Isabelle's hands went back to the dress fabric over Clary's clit, she was rubbing it gently like a massage and Clary was whimpering like a baby, it sounded like music to my ears. Clary held one hand over Isabelle's and walked backwards towards the high table, and then Isabelle lifted her up onto it. Clary made numerous sounds of pleasure as Isabelle's fingers worked on her pussy and I had a rune on to improve my hearing so I could hear how wet Clary already was, feel her juices being lapped about in her thong. It was so hot, Simon next to me looked like he was turning purple, and I grunted as my cock hardened, frustrated for all I wanted to do was take Clary on my cock and have her ride me. She was looking at me as Isabelle's lips started to bruise at her exposed collar bone, and I felt so fucking jealous but at the same time it was so damn hot.

"Oh Clary." Isabelle mumbled against the porcelain skin, "You feel so good."

Saying nothing, Clary lifted her hands and unzipped Isabelle's black leather dress, the zip was at the front; and when the dress fell to the floor I saw Isabelle's bare back and ass, she wasn't even wearing underwear, just heels now and nothing else. Clary's hands started to wander across the body of my sister and I couldn't help it, I really thought I would come already but I managed to hold it in. As Clary's fingers pinched at Isabelle's butt cheeks Isabelle moaned.

"I'm hungry, Clary."

My ginger princess inclined her head towards Isabelle and whispered something I couldn't hear, and then Isabelle started to slip the lacy thong down, and as she bent down to take off her heels I caught a glimpse of Clary's clit; her legs were spread open now and she looked so wet. In the corner of my eye I could see Simon biting his lip, he thought Clary was hot even though he loved Izzy, I knew it. Isabelle's head of hair covered the view a moment later but I could hear her tongue exploring the soaking wet pussy and I could see her own private treasure as she bent over, her ass cheeks spread apart. Sitting up still, Clary arched her back forwards and whimpered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hands knotted into Isabelle's hair, pushing her face deeper into her clit.

"Oh, Izzy," she moaned, she sounded so hot... "Izzy... Iz, Iz..." And then she could not contain it any longer, her moans were no longer words but screams getting higher and higher, I heard Isballe's tongue lapping her up faster and faster. Once Clary's orgasm was over she was panting heavily, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Isabelle got back to her feet and Clary's fingers started tweaking the nipples of Izzy, her tits so much bigger than Clary's. Then they both turned to us, and Isabelle lifted Clary up off the surface and carried her, both of them naked with Clary's legs tight around Izzy. As they got closer I felt so relieved, knowing I was finally able to come. Isabelle didn't just but Clary on her feet though, she actually lowered her onto my cock so Clary was sitting on my lap, and despite her exhaustion after the orgasm she was bouncing up and down on it quickly, her perky tits jiggling. Beside me Simon was coming in Isabelle's mouth, grunting loudly. Finally I exploded, flowing into Clary's body. She smiled at me proudly and then got off of my dick. She pulled her dress back down and went to pick up her thong.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked teasingly, and then she left the room, the sound of her borrowed heels echoing down the hallway towards us.


	7. Isabelle and SebastianJonathan

**Hey again! ToLazyToLogin1 - yes I know I have a dirty mind... I'm kind of okay with it XD Okay here is a Jonabelle for you guys, I hope you enjoy it ;)**

 **All characters belong to our queen Cassandra Clare**

 **Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed so far!**

Isabelle stared at the white haired boy opposite her with cool, glazed over eyes. He returned her look with an equal amount of coldness, black eyes meeting black eyes, the distance between them making the cold of the empty room even chillier, tingling shivers kept running up and down Isabelle's spine.

"Why did you bring me here?" She said at last, her voice was strong and didn't waver once, so at least he wouldn't be able to tell that he was making her scared, making her uncomfortable. Obviously he knew she hated him, he had killed her little brother after all, it was all she could do to restrain herself from trying to kill him right then.

Sebastian stepped closer to her and she flinched, but didn't back away from him, she wouldn't let himself see her fear and find pleasure in it. Having him touching her when he had dragged her from the Brooklyn streets had been bad enough though, so him being so close to her was making her breaths catch and her knees knock slightly, though she willed them to stop as hard as she could.

He lifted his hand and made as if to tug at the strap of her dress, but when she jerked her head so that her hair fell to cover the exposed skin he put his arm back by his side.

"I always liked you the best, Isabelle." He said, speaking properly for the first time. His voice was deep and his posh accent made him sound almost British, an accent that always seemed so seductive to Izzy. "I truly am sorry I had to kill your baby brother."

Losing her cool, Isabelle's eyes darkened and she snapped, "Don't you _dare_ mention him, you bastard."

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you." The silver boy's eyes glittered in the dim light, and he lifted his fingers to stroke the sharp bones of Isabelle's face. She flinched away again but that didn't stop him, as his fingers explored the angles of her face her breaths quickened and she wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't let her, and she had to know what he wanted.

Ignoring him as best she could, she asked again, "Why am I here, Sebastian?"

Moving his hand from her face, he trailed it down to her arm, and he used one finger to trace lines up and down her arm, making the hairs there stand on end.

"You are going to be my trade."

"Trade for what?' She demanded, but her vow to keep calm once again slipped, her voice shook with nerves.

"Trade for Clarissa. They care more about you, you're a Lightwood. They'll give her to me in exchange for you easily."

Isabelle's eyes widened, there was no way Jace and Simon would let that happen and if they didn't trade Clary for her... what would he do to her then? Kill her?

Sebastian's finger was still gently tickling her arm.

"To be honest, you'd probably be a lot more fun than Clary." Sebastian continued, stepping so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "You'd make a great pet."

Shaking even more, Isabelle shook her head just slightly, "Sebastian, please-"

Her words were cut off, suddenly Sebastian's lips were brushing at the skin of her neck, and then they were soft against her lips and he was a good kisser so she lost herself in it, gasping for air as their lips danced with one another, unable to push him away. Truthfully when she had still thought he was Sebastian Verlac she had always wondered what it would be like to fuck him.

"I'm not going to tell them where you are just yet," Sebastian said against her cheek, his breaths sounded heavy in her ear and his hands were gripping her arms a lot quicker. "I'm going to let them run wild for tonight. You and me can be even more wild, though."

If he was anyone else Isabelle would have been scoffing at the bad pickup line but she was frightened of him, even though she thought he was sexy.

"Sebastian, I hate you." She said, and he shook his head.

"You still want to feel my cock in between your thighs." His voice was husky and he was saying it like it was a 100% proven fact. "You still want to feel my lips on every part of your bare body." He had ducked his head and was now running his lips along her chest, she was wearing a low cut dress which exposed her cleavage and he had his tongue poking out a tiny bit between his lips , and Isabelle gasped, shocked at how good it felt. "You still want me to fuck you senseless until you don't even remember what your name is."

"I don't want to have sex with you." She said but the words came out a weak whimper, his hand had crept up the skirt of her dress and was rubbing at her clit beneath her lace underwear. "You killed my brother."

"I could do a lot worse to you," he told her, his lips still against her breasts. "I could torture you, I could abuse you, I could kill you..."

"Rape is abuse." Isabelle mumbled, already his fingers were driving her mind out of control.

"It's not rape if you want it too."

"I don't want it." But she betrayed herself, she let out another whimper of pleasure as he inserted a second finger to her clit. "I don't..."

Still working his fingers inside of her, Sebastian started to walk, guiding her backwards. Isabelle hadn't been able to see enough to work out what was in the room but he placed her roughly down on something that could only have been a bed, yet he still kept the lights very dim so she could only see the silver of his hair and the black glitter of his eyes.

"Tell me you don't want it without moaning out in delight." Sebastian told her, his fingers dancing about inside of her causing a wondrous ecstasy inside of her.

 _That's not fair_ , Isabelle thought to herself, but she didn't even want him to stop, not anymore, for him to stop would be a great torture to her, she needed him to be inside of her immediately now that he had started.

"I…" She began, but then she actually purred like a cat, he was so good at it it was going to make her mad. "I need you inside of me." She choked the words out against her will, she didn't want him to know how good it felt but if she didn't say it, he'd probably never do it just to make her go crazy out of her mind.

"That's what i thought." He sounded smug and relieved as he pulled his fingers out of her, they were still wet, just his fingers had made her squirt and she couldn't wait to find out what his cock could do. She wriggled her dress over her head as Sebastian pulled down his pants, and she didn't get a chance to see it, he was immediately back on top of her. As he entered her slowly she moaned constantly, her hands gripped on to his back, clawing down the skin, and she knew it would leave scratches marked there. He was definitely big, it hurt a little as he went further inside of her than anything else had ever been, but her moans of pain didn't stop him in the slightest. He sped up, and then he was hammering into her so hard that his balls were slapping her ass loudly, only it could be barely heard over her overwhelming shrieks.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes…" She repeated over and over, her voice getting so loud that they probably heard her in Canada.

He gave no warning before he came inside of her, and he grunted in relief. He pulled out of her and Isabelle thought he was about to curl his body around hers, but he wasn't going to let her rest that quickly. He knelt on the bed and pulled her up roughly.

"You're a hot mess." He said softly, but then all softness gone he tangled his hand into her hair and yanked her head forwards.

"Suck it," he ordered and she did not even protest, her thick lips were around his cock in less than a second. The sound of her choking on his cock was so pleasing to his ears, and the small cries of pain that were muffled by dick too, whenever she cried out in pain he just grabbed her hair tighter, moved her head faster. He came again, again without warning, and didn't even pull out of her to give her room, she had to swallow it with his manhood still deepthroating her.

"Good girl, Isabelle." He crooned, and he eventually let her rest for a little bit. She was pretty sure she had somehow gotten cum in her hair and she was naked, but she didn't care. Even though she was tired she didn't sleep, she just lay there tangled in the sheets and waited until Sebastian was ready to go again. Maybe this would be a very easy imprisonment after all.


	8. Clary, Jace and Simon

**Thank you to LucindasEveningLight for giving me lots of ideas for threesome pairings XD I'll make sure to do lots of those for you but for now, here is a Clary/Jace/Simon fic for you ;)**

 **(Winky faces actually creep me the fuck out but who cares, this whole lemon fanfiction is creepy anyway.)**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"Please, Jace." Clary was saying, they had just woken up and were making their bed, both of them in just their underwear. Clary's was a matching set of green silky material that contrasted so beautifully with her fiery red hair. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked at Jace, holding a cushion in her hand. "It's his birthday and I forgot to get him anything..."

"So just go to a shop." Jace suggested mildly, pulling the comforter straight. "I don't see why forgetting Simon's birthday means you have to fuck him."

Clary pouted slightly, "Jace, it's bad enough that I forgot my best friends birthday, that means I need to give him something _extra_ special. And besides, he's spent years pining for me even after we tried dating and it failed miserably."

"He's got Isabelle!" Jace insisted.

Shaking her head, Clary said, "Isabelle's cheating on him, this could _also_ be us helping him give her payback."

Clary crawled across the now perfectly made bed, messing up the neatness of the duvet. She was kneeling up in front of Jace, looping her arms around his neck and tilting her head forward, placing it on his.

"Don't you think it would be kind of hot?" She teased.

When he still didn't look like he would relent, she slumped back into a seated position and stared down at the floor. "I really want to do this, Jace." Her voice was quieter now, she knew this would make him give in, he hated to let her down.

Jace thought about it for a while. He did think Simon was a lot more hot now that he was a shadowhunter and he had once had a wet dream about him, not that he had told anyone. It was after he had accidentally walked in on Simon getting changed and seen his massive cock, and that night he had thought about having it rammed up his ass and he had been impossibly hard when he woke up. If Clary wanted it...

"Okay." He said finally, stroking a hand through her hair. "Tonight, let's do it.'

Her face lit up with a grin and she got to her feet, flinging her arms around him. "I love you so much, Jace!"

Clary was pulling Simon down the hallway of her and Jace's apartment. "Keep your eyes closed, Si." She told him sternly, and then warned him about a small step.

"What's going on?" He asked, stumbling with his eyes squeezed so tightly shut it looked like it could have hurt.

Clary grinned though he wouldn't have seen, "Your birthday present."

Jace was waiting on their bed when she entered the bedroom with Simon, completely naked. Clary winked at him, and slipped her shirt dress off quickly, letting it fall to the floor.

"Open up your eyes." She told her best friend.

When he did he looked so shocked, his eyes widened as he looked over the naked bodies of Jace and Clary. Clary couldn't help but giggle a little at his bemused expression, his eyebrows were almost disappearing into his hair line.

"What's this present then?" He asked, gulping as if swallowing something too big for his mouth.

"This present is getting to spend _all_ night with Jace and I." Clary told him, her voice heavy with seduction, her lids lowered as she looked up at him sexily. Her boobs were fully out and they were perky as ever, her nipples standing hard. "We're going to treat you like a king, Simon. You deserve it."

She stood up on her toes and ran a hand through his hair, and then Jace was standing with them. He didn't ask Simon before he did it, but his hands found the bottom of his shirt and he lifted it over his head, discarding it to the floor with Clary's dress. Clary then unzipped his jeans, and as she slipped them down to the floor she lowered herself down on to her knees. His giant cock was stroking her cheek and she was looking up at him again, green innocent eyes... she obviously wasn't as innocent as everybody thought. She was so good at sucking it, her tongue swirled at all the right places at all the right times, her hands stroked his balls as she pushed his manhood deeper to the back of her throat. Hesitantly moving his eyes away from Clary, Simon glanced at Jace who was staring back with an almost hungry look in his eyes. He moved forwards and took Simon's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he guided it over to his own cock.

"Touch it." The golden haired boy told Simon, and it sounded like an order so Simon did, and it felt so unnatural to be stroking Jace's cock but also so good. He had never touched anyone's dick but his own, and touching Jace's was a lot different to that.

"Don't be shy." Jace murmured, and he moved his hips a little as if to help Simon set a rhythm. Soon he had started groaning quietly, and it was such a sexy noise even to Simon.

Keeping his hand on the cock Simon glanced down at Clary, she was sucking him better than Maia and even Isabelle did it, she was like a ravenous, sexy beast, her tits shook as she moved with an unnatural pace.

"Shit you're good, Clary." Simon gasped, and Clary just smiled with her eyes.

"I'm going to come," Jace interrupted him suddenly.

"Already?" Simon echoed, and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Get down on your knees, Lewis." He said roughly.

Clary released his dick from her mouth to the sadness of Simon, but then she was pulling him down to kneel beside her on the floor. Jace put his hand in Simon's curls roughly and practically shoved his dick into Simon's mouth. He had never had any cock in his mouth _ever_ , it was a brand new sensation and he wasn't sure if he liked it, but beside him Clary was whimpering and playing with her hard nipples like it was turning her on. Then Jace blew his load right in his mouth.

"Give it to Clary." Jace told him, pulling away from him.

His mouth full of cum Simon couldn't talk, but he shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know what he meant.

"You're very clueless." Jace sounded amused.

Clary grabbed Simon and turned his head to face her, and she tilted her head up to him, her lips soft on his. Her tongue swirled around inside, licking the cum from Jace's giant dick off of Simon's tongue, and then she swallowed it all, smirking in such a cute, sexy way.

"On the bed, Fray." Simon decided.

It was his birthday and it was his turn to take some control. When Clary didn't move Jace picked her up and tossed her down, with a lot more strength than usual so Clary bounced a bit, and Jace laughed.

"What's next, Si?" Clary asked breathlessly.

Simon joined her on the bed, lying down and pulling her on top of him.

"You're going to ride my cock hard and fast and Jace is going to let me lick his dick dry."

The two lovers laughed and Clary lowered herself on to his erect dick, and she pumped her body, gasping and moaning so sexily. Jace straddled Simon's neck, putting all his weight down so it hurt a little bit but Simon didn't care, because Clary riding on him felt so fucking good. Simon expected Jace to put his cock in his mouth but instead he started hitting Simon round the face with it.

"I'm in charge here, Lewis." He said menacingly, "I want you to lick my ass."

Simon was about to ask how he was supposed to do that, when Jace moved from his position on Simon's neck and sat on his face, his legs spread to reveal his anus. He grinded his butt around and Simon poked his tongue out, when he eventually found the entrance Jace sat still, grunting in pleasure as Simon gave him his first rim job. He was facing Clary now, she was moaning Jace's name while still bouncing on Simon's dick, and Jace reached out his hands to squeeze her nipples hard, holding her boobs in place while the rest of her continued to move. It hurt a little but it was a nice pain, and Clary smiled at him through her moaning. Simon must have done the same to Isabelle because his tongue moved inside of him expertly. Eventually it seemed like Simon was unable to breathe any more so he got off of his face.

Simon came inside of Clary and she got off of his dick, and then Jace lay her down next to Simon.

"Simon, lick her out." Jace ordered, wanting her to feel the same pleasure he just had. Clary parted her legs and when Simon hesitated again, Simon grabbed his hair and shoved his head forward, so that his nose and tongue were lapping at her like a desperate dog, he probably wanted Jace to let go of his hair but he had no intention of doing that...

Still shoving his face into Clary's wet pussy, Jace inserted his dick to Simon's entrance, popping his cherry no doubt, Simon let out a groan of pain, but as Jace's balls pounded against his ass more regularly the pain turned to pleasure, and he was grunting against the wet lips of Clary's clit. They were a hot moaning mess. Jace came inside of Simon and finally pulled Simon's head backwards and out of Clary's pussy.

"Let's take a quick break," he said, lying down on the bed next to Clary. Simon took her other side, and then both men put their arms around the tiny ginger girl, holding her tight. Purposely Jace held his hand near Simon's dick, and he stroked it gently while Simon slept. He didn't know why he had been reluctant at first, he wanted to make this a weekly occurrence.


	9. Isabelle and SebastianJonathan 2

**Hey there folks! I have some more Jonabelle for you here, however it's not continuing on from the previous chapter I did about them. This one is set in an alternate version of the story where Isabelle joined Team Evil with Sebastian instead of Clary and Jace. It sort of touches on relationship abuse but it's more about the BDSM.**

 **As usual I must say all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Thanks for reading and make sure to leave me requests for pairings, you may have noticed I don't have much of a social life atm so I'm spending my time writing lemons XD So am grateful for new ideas. I should have a Clace up shortly!**

His footsteps were approaching behind Isabelle as she stared down at the body of the faerie she had just killed. If she had been at home in New York this would have resulted in awful punishment and possibly even start a war between downworlders and shadowhunters, but here with Sebastian it was fun and she was free to do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't punish her for it... unless she wanted him to of course. He nudged himself against her body and wrapped his arms possessing manner around her, kissing her neck.

"Oh." He said flatly, his black eyes falling on the faerie for the first time. "Pity she's dead."

"Oh, sorry Sebastian, did you want her alive?" Isabelle asked worried, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled and continued to kiss her neck, his hands roaming her body. "Not as much as I want you right now." He murmured against her, and Isabelle smiled, tilting her chin up into the air and pulling her hair aside so Sebastian could leave more marks of his kisses across her collarbone.

"Why did you kill her, by the way?" He asked, his lips brushing against her as they parted.

"For fun," she shrugged. "There's hardly any demons to kill here."

Suddenly Sebastian pulled his lips from her, but his grip on her only tightened, nearly so hard that it was painful. "We don't kill demons, Izzy baby. We want to make an alliance with them."

He actually did look angry, he never got angry with her. Isabelle struggled against the restraint of his arms and turned to face him properly. "Then it's good that I killed a faerie instead, right?"

He was tense for a while longer, his jaw clenched, but then his face relaxed and he smiled, pulling her into him again. "It is."

"What are you doing?"

Izzy jumped, quickly shoving the photo she had bought with her of herself and Simon back into it's drawer and turning to face Sebastian. He had seen her fast actions though, and he was stalking closer to her, his face ablaze.

"Nothing." she assured him, reaching out her hands as if to restrain him but he just grabbed her wrists in his iron grip. When she winced from the pain of it he softened and kissed her knuckles gently, then still holding her hands he lowered them to their side.

"We tell each other everything, don't we?" He asked, his eyes sad now. His mood swings always baffled Isabelle but she would never complain, she was just glad to be with him, even if she missed her family and Simon sometimes. That was natural, wasn't it? Surely even Sebastian would miss someone if he was away from them for a long time? He would understand, Isabelle decided.

"Yes, we do." She said gently, and then she turned from him and pulled open the drawer, taking the photograph out and handing it to him.

He took it from her, but then all the softness was gone from his face again, his eyes looked like they might pop out of his head, the veins of his wrists pulsed out visibly. "Why do you have this?" He asked.

"I... I just wanted a memory of home, you know when I decided to join you I just thought a keepsake would be-"

 _Riiiip._ He had torn the photograph in half, and then into quarters, and then into smaller pieces, littering the floor at their feet. Furiously, he darted a hand out to grab Isabelle's hair and he pulled her towards him.

"Didn't I say it was either me or them?" He hissed, "You chose me. You're _mine_. Do you have any other _keepsakes?_ '

She had never seen him so angry before, it was almost terrifying but she knew he was just jealous, and she had been wrong to do what she did anyway so she deserved whatever punishment he would give her.

"No," she said truthfully, "Nothing else."

At that she had expected his grip to loosen, but he just yanked her hair harder and started pulling her from the room.

"Where are we going?" She gasped, wincing at the pain.

"You lied to me, Isabelle." He spat, dragging her down the stairs. "You need to be taught that with me, there is no lies. You're 100% loyal to me or you don't love me and I kill you right now."

"You wouldn't..." Isabelle said, only she was frightened now and the words wouldn't escape her lips, it was more like a ragged breath.

He was opening the door to a room Isabelle had never been in before, taking her down steps and into a room that could only be described of as a dungeon, it was cold and it looked like it was all made of stone, even the chairs at the far side of the room were like thrones of stone.

"Sebastian?" Isabelle asked, her voice trembling. "What is this?'

"Don't talk unless I say so, Isabelle." He snapped, and he dragged her over to some sort of contraption, it was like a metal square standing upright with chains hanging off of each corner.

Her breaths quickened, she was panicking now but Sebastian barely noticed, he held her up and then without him even having to move his hands the chains started to wrap themselves around her ankles and wrists.

"Sebastian..." she cried.

He retaliated quickly, he pulled on the chains and Isabelle felt like a ragdoll having it's pieces torn apart, she had never stretched her body so much. Sebastian moved to stand directly in front of her, his dark eyes menacing.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." He told her, and there was no trace of love whatsoever in his voice but he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. "If we are to be happy you have to do whatever I ask, because you belong to me now, don't you?"

She opened her mouth to speak and he tugged on the chains again, she gasped at the shocking pull but then nodded her head to answer his question. He smiled then, and his eyes almost looked calm again.

"Now, I'm going to punish you, and then we're going to go back upstairs and be normal again, after this your disloyalty will be forgotten. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He said, and then he ripped the clothes off of her body with one swift motion. One of his skills had always been immense speed, so when he clipped small pegs onto Isabelle's nipples, hardened from the chill in the air, it was like they appeared out of thin air. It hurt, but she bit down on her lip until she could taste blood to keep from crying out, she didn't want him to pull the chains again. He circled around her for a while, smiling smugly as he watched her writhing silently in pain, like a vulture circling it's prey. She was so relieved to feel his hands gentle on her again, he rubbed his fingers around her ass, his touch like velvet. Just as she was about to exhale in pleasure, his hand came away and landed there again, only this time it wasn't gentle, it was a sudden, blindingly-painful spank.

"I love you so much." _Spank._ "I just wish you would trust me." _Spank._ "I wish I was enough for you."

She knew she was supposed to be silent but she hated the pain in his voice. "You are more than enough for me." She whispered.

However kind her words were though, they would not be tolerated. The chains were pulled again and she cried out in pain, and when she cried out in pain he started to hit her harder and faster, alternating between cheeks. She couldn't see but she was pretty certain by now the flesh there would be red raw, his hands were so strong, and she wished he would be massaging her clit like he did to relax her, as opposed to whacking her ass, but at least he was still with her. He could have killed her or sent her away.

When he at last stopped he moved to stand in front of her again, and he met Isabelle's pain filled eyes.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you." He told her, and she believed him, she could see conflict all over his face.

 _It's over now,_ she thought to herself, but she was wrong.

She hadn't even seen him get it, but suddenly Sebastian was holding a stick that was hanging with leathery looking tassels. He whacked it against the skin of her pussy, and the pain stung from her pussy to her toes, and only when she was recovering from the first whip he did it again, and again and again and again until she couldn't keep quiet anymore, screams escaped her throat before she could stop them. The whole time he was beating her he looked into his eyes, mouthing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Soon the pain was too much, and she passed out.

The next thing she was aware of was being carried back to bed by her love, and he was saying how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry I did that." He whispered. "Maybe now you'll learn."

"I have learnt." She said, her voice cracked. "I love you."


	10. Clary and Jace 2

**Hey everyone. Here is a Clace for you with Jace acting rather dominantly ;) I'm sorry if this offends you, I'm going to say this now, it's not rape because Clary and Jace actually discussed it before, so she had given Jace consent! Thanks for reading, I'll have a Seblec for you soon!**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Clary stared at her reflection in the mirror. The new underwear set she had been bought by Jace were far more revealing than anything she had ever worn, the velvet of her bra only small triangles and the knickers were crotchless, something that had slightly horrified her when Jace pulled it out of the bag. Although she was alone in the room the barely there underwear made her feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed, she drew her arms around herself as if to hide her porcelain skin from view.

"Clary?" She jumped at the voice, and then again when the door of their apartment shut loudly.

He wasn't supposed to be home for at least a few more hours.

"I'm in here," she called in response, pulling up her silky dressy gown from the end of the bed.

She was just tying it closed over herself when the door opened, revealing Jace already shirtless in the doorway. No matter how many times she saw him, the sight of her made her heart beat faster, he was so _hot_. His skin was painted with runes, and he had an eight pack perfectly toned to his body.

"Hey." She greeted him, smiling wanly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, he was frowning a little, but then his eyes widened as he realised he was wearing her dressing gown. "Were you…?"

He had walked in on Clary with a vibrator before in the middle of the day and was now under the impression that whenever he went out she touched herself.

"No," she told him, pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Smirking, Jace entered the room and walked closer to her, his fingers finding the ties of her silk night gown. "Are you naked under there?" He dropped his voice seductively. "I'm so horny right now, baby."

Stepping away from him, Clary tightened the ties of her gown and felt her face blush crimson. "Jace, it's still daylight outside…"

"Are you hiding something from me under there?" He teased, and again his fingers started pulling at her night gown. Eventually she let him, slipping out of it.

She braced herself for his reaction to the underwear, she expected he would think she looked like a child dressing up, but instead his lips curved into an appreciative smile and his hands stroked her body with tender fingers.

"You look so hot." He said, and Clary sunk her bottom teeth into her bottom lip.

"Jace, I'm really grateful you got this for me but… I don't feel right in it. I could never wear this out…"

"It's not like anybody else but me will see it, if I'm the only person who sees you naked surely you should wear whatever I would like?" He said, chuckling lowly.

Clary shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"There's no guessing about it, unless you're cheating on me?" He joked.

"Of course not!" Clary protested automatically. "I would never cheat on you!"

Jace nodded, "I know. So keep the underwear, yeah? Seeing you is making me so hard right now."

She didn't really want to, but decided it would be easier to just wear it for now and then hide it in the bottom of her pantie drawer, so she just nodded her head. His hands had reached the edge of her underwear and his fingers had began to stroke the crotchless part, his fingers tracing her entrance.

"Jace," she scolded, stepping away from him but his hand gripped hers, and he pulled her closer.

"Come on Clary, we don't have to be at your mom's yet…"

"Jace, I'm really not in the mood…"

"Well _I_ am." He mock pouted, and then guided her hand to stroke his hard on through his jeans. "Come on, your job is to _please_ me…"

Clary _did_ want to but they couldn't, she had to get ready to go to her moms and couldn't turn up there fresh from sex. As she started to pick up her clothes again Jace shoved her hand harder against his dick and with his other hand, inserted his finger while she was still standing.

She gasped quietly, not from pleasure, but from the surprise.

"Jace, we shouldn't-"

"Well we're going to." He hissed, taking his finger away from her pussy and releasing his grip on her hand. He picked her up and tossed her roughly onto the neatly made bed, and she heard the unzipping of his jeans.

When he hovered over her his eyes were dark with lust and he was teasing her, wetting his lips with the point of his tongue.

"Jace…" she moaned, struggling under the weight of him to get up off the bed.

"No, Clary." He snapped, his voice suddenly like thunder.

He kept his weight over her, leaning over to the chest of drawers next to their bed where they kept their night clothes. He pulled out a handful of items and tied Clary's wrists and ankles to the bed posts. They had once considered trying something like tying one another up but they never _actually_ did it. She was shaking with nerves, and when he noticed he only pushed his weight down even further.

"Don't struggle, baby.' He said softly, "I'm not going to _hurt_ you."

"Jace, please, I don't really want to-"

Without even wetting her pussy, Jace suddenly rammed himself into her, he didn't take care or do it gently but entered her all the way until even his balls were almost deep inside of her in less than a second. Clary whimpered in pain, and Jace put a finger to her lips, rubbing her mouth and pulling her bottom lip down.

"Shh, my darling." He said harshly, thrusting back into her.

She moaned out in pain and wished he would be a little gentler.

"Keep your mouth shut Clary or this could turn into a pretty nasty punishment." He snarled, and then he himself moaned quietly as he enjoyed the feel of his dick inside of her, already he was close to coming.

They had had wild sex before but Jace had never treated her so roughly and it was tiring Clary out, she was exhaling heavily and then, tiredness took her over and her eyes started closing and even once she had fallen to sleep, Jace continued to ram into her.

Eventually Clary regained consciousness, and she struggled against her binds before remembering, her limbs ached from being pulled apart but that ache was soon forgotten, she moaned quietly and looked down, still with her new knickers on Jace was sprawled at the end of the bed, his tongue dancing inside of her expertly. Seeing she was awake, he smiled with his eyes but continued to lick her out, his tongue deep inside of her. He was always quick at making her orgasm and this wasn't any exception. Her moans turned louder and louder, her hands curled up into fists, she curled her toes over at the foot of the bed. When he was done he wriggled to lean over her and started to kiss her neck, occasionally nipping at her skin with his teeth.

"What a divine way to wake up," she breathed.

"I thought you deserved a treat after your pussy was destroyed by my monster cock…"

Clary giggled, "Thank you, Jace."

"Don't thank me yet," He said, "I'm off to purchase a whip for tonight.'

 **Do you guys want to see the whipping or not? Let me know! ;)**


	11. Jace and Alec 2

**Hi again! Here I have for you a short fic with some phone sex between Jace and Alec, and then I'm going to get to work writing Seblec.**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec lay on his bed at the institute, he was missing his parabatai greatly while he was away on holiday with his wife Clary and was desperately waiting for him to call. Just as that thought entered his mind, his phone started to buzz, his ring tone 'Sexy and I know it' which was fixed specially just for Jace blaring in his ear. He picked it up eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Why hello lover." His familiar voice filled Alec with warmth and fluffy feelings, though he knew Jace didn't return those feelings of love. For Jace, he liked having Alec around as a sex slave to fulfill his needs, but Alec had told him he would only continue to be his slave if Jace promised to call him every night.

"Jace!" He said, relieved, not because he didn't know it was Jace because he did thanks to the dedicated ring tone, relief to hear his voice again.

"Do you miss me, faggot?" Jace teased, his voice hushed.

"Yes." Alec said desperately before he could stop himself. "I wish you didn't have a wife."

"Don't insult my wife, you little bitch." Jace replied darkly. "Are you stroking your cock at the sound of my voice?"

Alec hadn't even realised it but he indeed was, his boxers were down by his knees and he had his hand around his member, jerking it off gently.

"Yes," he admitted, his voice gasping.

"I can't wait to come home and see you Alec."

Alec's face lit up, thinking that Jace missed his company, but he heard Jace laugh and it was like Jace could see him. "I can't wait to see you on your knees at my feet. I bought a new chain collar for you today…"

"How did you explain that one to Clary?"

"I told her she can use it on Isabelle."

Alec didn't know Clary and Isabelle were intimate, and then he wondered if Isabelle's constant phone calls were to Clary like his always were to Jace.

"I can't wait to bust your balls with my boot and hear you cry out in agony." Jace said softly.

"I… I want your huge cock in my ass, Jace." Alec said weakly, and Jace laughed again.

"I'm going to make you so hard, and I'm not going to let you come yourself until you have licked my dick dry." Jace continued, murmuring sexily. "I'm going to lick your body all over, and you're going to look into my golden eyes and come on the ground."

"Why on the ground?" Alec asked dumbly, the only thing he was good at during phone sex was touching himself, it was best to let Jace deal with the words.

"Because then I'm going to watch you lick it all up and if the ground is not spotless, you're going to be punished."

"Wh-what will my punishment be?"

"I'll force you to watch me fuck Clary senseless, and it will shatter your heart into a million pieces, but you'll still come back to be my pathetic bitch because _you love me_." He sounded like he was talking to a baby at the last three words. "I'm going to make you scream so loud that everyone in the building will hear, and you will be humiliated for life."

"Jace, I need you inside of me right now…" Alec gasped.

"Are you hard now, little faggot? Do you _need me_ right now, pathetic little bitch?"

"I need you right now… talk dirty to me Jace, please I'm begging you…"

 _beeeeep_.

Jace had hung up on him right when he needed to come the most. Swearing, Alec blew his load and had to make do with imagining Jace's naked body tensing for him as Alec fucked him.


	12. Alec and SebastianJonathan

**Here's Sebalec for ya! This story is set in a alternate version where Sebastian rules the shadow world basically, he's a hated king =]**

 **ThisGirlActuallyReads - I was considering maybe doing a bigger story based on one of these lemons and there aren't many Jonabelle's out there… would anybody be interested if I made a bigger story about those two?**

 **Thanks for reading, and as usual I must say all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

"Lightwood." The silver haired boy snarled from where he sat on his throne, waving his whore who had just finished sucking his dick away. Alec watched her leave, feeling uncomfortable, she was naked and only wearing heels, not even underwear, something that seemed common for all of Sebastian's slaves and guards but she was the first woman he had seen since entering the castle.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Alec opened his mouth to answer but Sebastian waved his finger, "Wait, let me guess! Are you by any chance… here to _beg_ for the return of Clarissa and Jace? Because you aren't getting them."

Alec flinched, his hands which were clasped in front of his body, shook briefly. "I have no care for the girl. I-"

"But you want Jace to be returned safely home?" Sebastian sounded amused. "Why, you think now that Magnus Bane the warlock broke up with your pathetic self, that Jace would shack up with you?"

Shaking his head, Alec said in a small voice, "I don't want to _shack up_ with him. I just want to bring his home for our family-"

"Jace isn't in your family, Lightwood. He's my brother."

 _No he's not_ , Alec thought with venom, but he wouldn't dare say anything. Sebastian punished people cruelly.

Rising from his throne, Sebastian took careful, tension filled steps down the stairs of his marble stage and approached Alec, his black eyes meeting the blue eyes of Alec. He tutted quietly and roughly shoved his hand to Alec's chin, tilting his head backwards like he was examining him.

"You will not ever be reunited with Jace, Lightwood." Sebastian said softly. "But there is a way for him to return home."

Alec lit up, his eyes brightening at the thought, and Sebastian smiled a cunning smile. "Don't get too happy too soon, Lightwood. I would be willing to do a _swap_. You for Jace."

Alec's lips parted, Sebastian hated him, why would he ever want him? As if reading his mind, Sebastian said, "I've always wanted a male toy. I have Clary, sister dearest, but Jace… he's just not very good at being my toy. I bet you'd be excellent at it."

Knees knocking together, Alec struggled to speak through his fear but eventually choked out, "Why do you think I'd be good at being your toy?"

"Well, you are _gay,_ which Jace is not. And you have that.. pathetic, bitchy feel to you."

If he weren't king, Alec would have liked to punch him in the face. Well he still could have, but he'd probably get killed without even rescuing his parabatai.

"Do we have a deal, Lightwood?"

Sebastian leered at him, and Alec licked his dry lips with the tip of his tongue, his sweaty fingers clenching together.

"I said do we have a deal?" Sebastian asked again, losing his temper he backhanded Alec, hitting the blue eyed boy straight to the cold ground.

"You have the chance to free your parabatai, your brother, or you go and never come back, meaning Jace will stay here for the eternity of his life."

Alec gulped, and hesitated only for a second more before he nodded his head, desperation getting the better of him. Sebastian smiled, pleased.

"Get up then, my toy."

Alec felt every last bit of his dignity seep away as he got to his feet. Sebastian clicked his fingers once and the naked woman returned, as she stood close to Alec he noticed she was covered in love bites and bruises and runes with the initials _S.M_ swirled into the pattern. She was carrying a chain with her, which she looped round his neck in silence and secured it with a padlock, and then she took the end and started leading him like he was a dog able to walk on two feet. On their way to the secret place Alec didn't know, they passed… Jace.

He was too wearing a chain lead but unlike Alec he was naked, not even with shoes. He looked tortured, his eyes sunken into dark hollows, though they suddenly lit up with awareness when he set his eyes on his parabatai.

"Alec?" He gasped, "Alec, what?"

They were marched past one another, so they both turned their heads over their shoulders to look at one another for what Alec knew would be the last time.

"Enjoy your freedom, Jace." He said as loudly as he could, blinking so that he wouldn't cry. Jace started to shout something but the doors slammed as he went out of them with his guard and Alec caught none of his words.

The naked woman led him into a stone room with a toilet in the corner and a dog bowl of food and water on the floor, a scrap of sheet on the floor for which was obviously meant to be a bed. Alec gulped, knowing this would be his home until death.

Alec woke up to someone tugging on the chain so hard it must have been cutting into his skin. He grunted and started to get to his feet, but his guard kicked him hard in the balls with her heeled boots and said, "Stay on your knees."

Her voice sounded robotic, she must have been an endarkened. Feeling more degraded than ever, Alec crawled across the stone slabs on the ground, ignoring the pain in his knees as best as he could. He wasn't led to the throne room but instead to a large royal bedroom, where Sebastian lay on a large king sized bed, completely naked, stroking his cock. When he heard Alec's arrival he got to his feet and smiled down at his new toy.

"Sleep well?" He asked teasingly, and Alec grunted in response.

"Oh poor puppy, are you angry?" Sebastian cooed like he was a baby, and then took the chain leash from the woman.

"Thank you Matilda." He said pleasantly, and waited until she had left to pull Alec to his feet.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to, understand?"

Alec nodded mutely, his eyes on the ground. Sebastian's hand flew out to his chin and yanked his head upright, "Look at me, slave."

Alec opened his eyes wider to look into his eyes, gulping.

"Good boy." Sebastian pulled the chain and walked backwards, falling back onto the bed. He patted the duvet and yanked at the chain, so Alec crawled uncertainly on to the bed. Sebastian tied the chain to the headboard of the bed, pulling Alec's neck with it. He lay back and started playing with his cock, stroking it gently.

"Suck it."

Alec had only ever sucked Magnus' dick and Sebastian's wasn't as big as Magnus' so at least if he made him deepthroat it, it wouldn't hurt much. Crawling across the bed, he lowered his head and opened his mouth wide, closing his lips around his cock. Sebastian kept his hands behind his head, leaning back with his eyes closed as if he was just relaxing normally, a small smile on his face. He didn't grunt with pleasure or talk about coming, just stayed calmly still while he had his dick sucked rather expertly, Alec had had plenty of practice.

"Move away." He ordered after a while, and Alec did so gratefully, even though they were broken up he still felt so unfaithful to Magnus. Sebastian rose up from the bed and told Alec to stay in his position, up on his knees. Without warning he grabbed Alec from behind and entered his slit, plunging his cock inside of him, gripping his hair with one hand and slapping his body with her other one. Crying out in pain but also groaning with delight at the feel of a cock inside of him, Alec tried his best to enjoy it; it was better to try and enjoy it than to spend the whole time wallowing and feeling embarrassed about being a slave. He had granted Jace freedom. When Sebastian finally came inside of Alec he pulled out, allowing Alec to collapse down onto the bed.

"Good dog." He grinned, and then he slapped his ass hard.

Alec gasped, shocked from the sudden burn of pain. Sebastian continued to spank him while he stayed lying crumpled on the duvet.

"Are you going to be a good slave toy for me, Alec?" He said in between hits. "Affirm."

"Yes." Alec groaned.

Slapping him harder, Sebastian hissed, "Yes _sir_."

"Yes sir, yes sir!" Alec hurried to correct himself, and then screamed as another slap connected with his butt.

Finally Sebastian stopped and stepped back to admire the red raw skin of his butt. He pulled the chain from the headboard and yanked it hard, causing Alec to fall from the ground and land on the stone floor in a painful heap. When she heard him whistle, Matilda the guard returned, and she walked Alec back to his dungeon room.

 **I think next Sebalec fic will continue on from this one as there wasn't as much lemon as there was introductions and stuff :) Thanks for reading!**


	13. Simon and Izzy 2

**Finally I have more Sizzy for you! This one won't be fluffy really though it is their first time… is it fluffy? I'm not sure… it's a lemon though ;) it will have some sexy blood sucking though… I hope it's okay :) Thanks everyone for reviewing I'm so happy I have so many different pairings and groupings to write.**

 **Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"Oh shit, sorry Izzy-" Simon said in a panic, he had opened the door to Isabelle's bedroom without knocking and she was standing in front of the mirror completely naked.

He turned away and half closed the door behind him, but Isabelle just laughed softly. "I'm not _that_ hideous am I?"

Simon went rigid, uncertain on whether or not he was supposed to turn and look at her or not. "No, you're not at all hideous you're… you're so _hot_ , I mean- shit."

She was laughing louder now, "Calm down Simon." Secretly she loved when he got all flustered and said all the wrong things, she thought it was adorable.

"Come back inside."

"Really?"

"Really." She said, "And shut the door behind you."

He looked shocked as he did, determinedly looking anywhere but at her naked self despite Isabelle standing right in the centre of the room, flaunting her body at him.

"Look at me Simon." She said gently, teasing very slightly.

His eyes continued to flutter around the room taking in the surroundings, but slowly they came to rest on her. She had giant boobs, but he had always known that, and she had the most beautiful figure he had ever seen. Yes it was sexy as fuck, but also she was beautiful and he knew she didn't get told that enough.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" She purred, as if she could read her thoughts.

"I think you're beautiful-" He said, biting his lip, embarrassed.

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, and she took a step towards him. "But do you think I'm _sexy?_ "

He gulped uncertainly, but then he nodded and Isabelle's smile only grew wider.

"You can touch me Simon." She murmured seductively, lowering her eyelids and peering at him through her lashes.

"What?" He breathed, Isabelle did her best not to laugh at his obliviousness.

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked, taking another step.

"How do you mean?"

She reached out her manicured fingers and took his wrist, guiding his hand to her right boob. She released her hold on him and watched him, smirking, as his hands felt her boobs like they were fourteen year olds touching someone else for the first time. He gingerly moved to feel the other one, and Isabelle made a small noise of pleasure so that he would think he was already doing greatly though really somebody touching her boobs had _never_ made her feel hot before. She took another step towards him and stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, very lightly, it was more just their mouths brushing against each other for a second. When he tilted his head forward they kissed properly, and as he clearly had no idea what he was doing she took control, moving her tongue to fit his and guiding his head the right way.

"I really like you Simon." She mumbled into his mouth.

"I really like you too." He said hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say it.

"Only tell me it if it's true." She said almost sternly.

"I really like you."

She smiled and took his hand, and walking backwards she pulled him gently, until she perched at the end of her bed.

"Do you want to kiss some more?" She asked softly.

They had been in a bed together before, he had slept in her bed and he had drank blood from her but they had never felt each other or kissed or seen one another naked. When he nodded she shuffled back on the bed until her back hit the pillows and he crawled with uncertainty towards her. She circled her legs around him and sat almost on his lap, and she kissed him passionately. Again she was taking control of it but he was slowly getting better at it and didn't need her to guide his head and he moved his tongue at all the right times. Isabelle had had mindblowing sex before and most guys she had been with all knew what they were doing, but being with someone like Simon who had no idea what he was doing was… nice. It felt nice to know that to him she wasn't just another girl to screw, but she was hopefully going to be his first time and he would remember it, and they hadn't only just met eachother. She had never _liked_ anybody else, never _loved_ anybody, she had just found them sexy, fucked them once and then never seen them again.

"Kiss my neck." She whispered.

He looked shocked, "Isabelle, your _neck?_ It's dangerous enough to just be this close to you…"

Her fingers brushed softly across his cheekbone, "Simon, I _want_ you to feed from me." She said gently, "You barely eat enough and it's better to have it straight from the vein…"

"I could hurt you!"

She shook her head and stroked his cheekbone some more, and then leant her forehead against his. "You won't hurt me. You didn't before, remember?"

He shook his head, "There's a first time for everything."

"Simon…"

"I really really really don't want to risk it, if I caused you any pain-" The worry was clear on his face and in his voice too, the way it cracked on the word 'pain'.

"Please." She said gently, taking his hand and kissing his palm softly.

His face crumbled, "Isabelle we shouldn't…"

" _Please."_

"Why do you do this to me?" He pleaded and Isabelle squeezed his hand, looking up into his eyes.

"I like being close to you. I like being the one to help you survive…"

"You can't be my _food_ , you're a girl, a girl I like, not my meals."

She shifted to sit on her knees so she was more on his level and looked him right in the eye. She moved her hair from hanging over her shoulders and tied it swiftly so it was out of the way, and when she stretched her neck he must have smelt the blood coursing through her veins because he winced, inhaled deeply.

"Do it." She whispered.

Slowly and gradually his lips met her collar bone. His fangs dropped and he bit down on the skin of her neck, her warm blood flooding his mouth. He welcomed the feeling of being dizzy with pleasure with open arms. As the warm, red liquid dripped down his throat, Isabelle's nails sunk into the skin on his back and let out a low mewl of pleasure. He wondered how she could find the pain of his fangs piercing her vein so hot but then Isabelle was strange like that so he didn't bother to question it. His arms were securely gripping her naked body and then he heard her moans and pulled his teeth away so he wouldn't take too much. He licked the blood from the small puncture wounds and Isabelle smiled like she was in a dream. He placed a kiss on her nose and thanked her quietly. Isabelle lay back and he thought she was about to go to sleep but no, she waved her finger sexily as if to say, _come here._

"I think I may feel more for you than just like." Simon said weakly, and Isabelle just smiled and reached for his shoulders, pulling him down over her.

"I think I may almost…" She started, but couldn't bring herself to speak the words love, not yet.

"Mutually feel more for me than just liking?" Simon offered, quirking an eyebrow.

Isabelle giggled and then, her hands moved from his shoulders and then she was unzipping his jeans and then she was pulling him even closer to her…

"I feel more for you than just like but maybe we could make love?" She breathed, and he nodded, saying no words but his nod was enough.

"I don't know how." He admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Take my underwear off." Isabelle whispered so quietly he barely heard her, if it weren't for his vampire hearing it would have been completely silent other than his heavy breaths, though of course he wasn't breathing thanks to being a vampire.

With clumsy hands he slid her thong down, over her ankles, and he placed it on the floor. His jeans were already unzipped so he just had to step out of them. He wasn't sure if she would laugh at the size of his cock, but she didn't, she just pulled him back towards him. She stroked his face and his hair and then he kissed her again, softly. Spreading her legs to make it easier for him. She kept her hands on his shoulders as he slowly entered her slit, this was finally happening. He went so slowly, she wondered how he knew to enter slowly, a lot of people had just rammed themselves into her and it _hurt_ a lot of the time, but this just felt so gentle it was romantic. When he got as far as he wanted, he pulled out uncertainly, and then went back in, and he was getting better by the second. Isabelle was moaning loudly now, her nails clawing at his back, and he had his hands on the head of the bed now. Soon he was grunting too, groaning her name as she whimpered his. When he was done he rolled over so he was on his side, looking at her.

"I love you." He spoke the words for the first time.

"I love you." She said hesitantly, but when she said them a second time she sounded so sure it made Simon smile.


	14. Clary and Jace 3

**Okay so loads of you have been asking for dominant Jace with Clary and the only way I could really think to do it without their feelings getting in the way (I know I know it's fictional) was if they weren't together, so this is set when Clary first arrived at the institute and Jace does not feel romantically for her whatsoever, he just thinks she's hot XD**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

Clary pushed the door to the room open. She had never been in this room before, she had only ever seen Jace enter it once or twice. Before she entered she didn't really think there would be anything significant about it, she thought it would just be any other room which she would look around briefly and then leave, she was just trying to learn her way around the building. What she _wasn't_ expecting was to see Jace standing in the middle of the room… _in a leotard_. He was standing with his arms held aloft half way through a plie which Clary could only identify thanks to her ballet lessons as a young girl.

"Jace?" She spluttered.

The golden haired head shot up and his eyes met Clary's, filled with rage. He straightened up, his muscles clenching which would have been comical thanks to the skin of the leotard, the _pink_ leotard clinging at his body but he looked so filled with rage that Clary considered running from the room. As she turned to the door though, he grabbed her in his steel iron grip, pulling her towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Fray?" He spat.

Clary's lips parted, she opened and closed her mouth constantly like a goldfish. She tried to struggle against his hold but it was no use, he wasn't only a strong boy, he was a strong _shadowhunter_ , even if she punched him with all the force she could muster it probably wouldn't hurt him. "I… I was just exploring and I-"

Jace relaxed his hold on her slightly but he didn't release her. He clenched his jaw, staring her down.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room anyway?" He said, his words laced with venomous anger.

Clary's wide innocent eyes made him feel sick, her little girl act was starting to get tiring. "Isabelle came in and asked why I was sitting staring at the wall, I said you told me to and… and she said not to listen."

Jace yanked her arm, hard. "Well you listen to _me_ , not Isabelle, not even Alec and Hodge, _me!_ Do you understand? I bought you here, you're my guest."

"You're not treating me very well for a guest." Clary retorted angrily, though she instantly regretted it when he flared up with even more rage.

"Fine. You want me to treat you like a guest? I'll treat you like a guest."

Still holding her, he used his free hand to slam the door shut and lock it, and then he pulled Clary to the centre of the room.

"Strip." He barked.

Clary hesitated, her hands hovering uncertainly at the edge of her borrowed top from Isabelle. Irritably, Jace rolled his eyes and ripped the shirt off of her, dropping it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, and gasped loudly when Jace reached for her boobs and squeezed each nipplee hard.

"Ow!" She hissed, "Jace, what are you-"

"Shut your mouth, Fray." He sneered, hands going to the poppers of his leotard. _Seriously, it has poppers!?_ Clary thought to herself, _Is he a baby now?!_

His giant dick freed itself from the leotard, but he kept it on the rest of his body.

Clary let out a shaky breath, she had been thinking of seeing his cock for days but didn't think it would be like this, she thought it would be romantic and that he would tell her loved her, she had imagined his gentle hands holding her carefully like a delicate doll… but then she did love him, he didn't really love her, did he? _She_ probably didn't even love him but she definitely thought having sex with him would be a lot nicer.

"It's not going to suck itself." Jace snapped, shoving Clary's shoulder down so hard that instead of landing on her knees she just fell in a heap on the ground.

She knew there would be a bruise there later as the floor was stone, but didn't bother complaining, clearly he didn't care. She got to her knees and stared at his member uncertainly, she had never seen a dick before.

"I don't know how…" She started, but she was interrupted by his cock entering her mouth uninvited. She would have gasped but her mouth was so full of dick she couldn't make a sound, it was rubbing against the back of her throat. He had his hand in her hair and was yanking her head backwards and forwards, seemingly forgetting her head was attached to her neck, it was straining so much it hurt. This went on for a while, Jace made low, growling noises which she found so sexy and masculine, despite him being in a leotard he was still so _hot_.

He pulled out of her and told her to close her eyes. When she didn't, he just shrugged and started rubbing his cock with his hand, and then he squirted cum right onto her face.

"Shit!" She cried out when a drop landed in her eye.

"Well I told you to shut your eyes and you didn't listen to me,it's your fault for being a stupid bitch."

"Excuse me?!" Clary spluttered.

"Shut up Fray." He rolled his eyes and then, still with his hand tangled into her hair he pulled her to her feet and started marching her to the table in the corner while she was still blinking cum out of her eye.

She barely registered what was about to happen when he had her bent over the table, he pulled her trousers and knickers down and he was pounding into her so hard that she screamed and her body writhed in pain, though she couldn't move under the weight of his hold of course. The realisation hit her then, _this was how she was losing her virginity_.

"Jace, I really don't care if you do ballet you didn't have to fuck me- ah!"

She started moaning against her own will then, she didn't want to be enjoying it… though if she wasn't it would have been torture so it was slightly good. He came again, only this time _inside_ of her.

"Are you wearing a condom?" she gasped, turning her head to look back at him.

He rolled his eyes, "We'll get Magnus Bane to fix you up a fetus deletus potion."

He pulled out of her and then started slapping her butt, leaving scorching red hand marks against her pale cheeks.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" He grunted, pausing in his spanking.

"No." Clary squeaked, letting out a mewl of pain as he connected his hand to her ass again.

"And you're going to listen to everything I say and never disobey me?"

"No!"

 _Spank, spank, spank._

"Are you going to be my little bitch mundane?"

"I'm not a mundane-" _Spank,_ "Yes! Yes."

"Yes what?" He growled, spanking again.

"Yes I'll be your little bitch mundane." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she waited for him to slap her again, but he just closed the poppers of his leotard and walked back to his balance beam.

"Go to your room and finger yourself, don't stop even if somebody enters the room." He said tiredly.

"Yes. Okay," She gasped, and then pulling her jeans back up she fled from the room.

 **Also idk why I added Jace in a leotard, the idea just came to me and I found it funny haha XD Yeah this is more of a comedy lemon I think… hope that's okay with you guys!**


	15. Clary, Jace and Sebastian

**Thanks y'all once more for reading/following/reviewing my lemon oneshot series, it means a lot! I'm thinking of starting an M rated story focusing on Isabelle and Sebastian in the next few days so I won't be able to post as regularly, but I'll still try to get you at least one one-shot lemon per day!**

 **Here is Claceastian (Clary/Jace/Sebastian) for you!**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary woke up to the sound of muffled voices in the distance, it took her a while to remember she wasn't at home with her mother and Luke, but she was living in the secret apartment with her brother and Jace. Her door was open a crack but she still couldn't hear what their voices were saying. Getting up from the bed she bent down to pick up her silk night gown and wrapped it around herself, padding out of the room with bare feet. Jace and Sebastian were standing in the kitchen on opposite sides of the counter, Sebastian swishing a glass of red wine around in his hand, Jace had both his hands on the surface and his muscles were clenched.

"Jace?" She asked nervously, "Is everything okay?"

His face eased to a smile when he saw her, and he held out his arm for her to walk to him. "Just having a little disagreement, that's all."

Raising an eyebrow, Clay looked from her boyfriend to Sebastian and back again. "You guys are having a disagreement? Aren't you the best of chums these days?"

She was looking to Jace to answer but it was Sebastian who spoke, bending down to the cupboard and taking another glass out. "All good friendships have arguments, Clarissa." He told her with a smile, pouring wine in to the second glass and pushing it across the counter to her.

"No thanks." She said flatly, looking at the wine glass with mild distaste.

"Drink it, Clary." Sebastian said airily, but she could see his eyes glaze over with darkness as they bored into her.

"Fine." She muttered grumpily, reaching for it and pressing it to her lips.

Jace watched her nervously, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What?" she asked him curiously in between sips.

"Our Jace is just being a bit selfish Clarissa, it's nothing to worry about." Sebastian told her, but he had his eyes trained to Jace.

"Selfish?" echoed Clary, sliding her hand into Jace's comfortingly. "How's he being selfish, may I ask?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, "He's trying to say that what's his is not mine despite _everything_ that _I_ have given _him_."

Jace stiffened beside Clary and she wanted to kiss his lips and cheeks, to caress his face and to hug him but... it wasn't her Jace. She couldn't let herself feel sorry for him, at the moment Sebastian was controlling him and Clary had to _pretend_ she still loved him without letting her true feelings get in the way. Suddenly she felt her head ache and her vision went blurry for a second, black smudges and dots swirled at the back of her eyes. When she almost slipped to the ground, Sebastian was suddenly at her side, holding her up and looking into her eyes, smiling kindly.

"What..." She tried to say, but couldn't speak whatsoever. _I only had one sip of wine,_ she thought to herself, _I can't be drunk unless..._ unless Sebastian put something in her drink.

"Easy there little sister." Sebastian sounded amused as she swayed to the spot, almost crashing down again, so he slid his arms under her legs and hoisted her up into a princess carry.

"Give me a hand with her Jace," She heard him say, his words all morphing to sound warbled. "Get the door."

As she was carried to her room, no not to her room, to _Sebastian's_ room, the whole world seemed to be orbiting as normal but it wasn't taking her, and she was standing still while everything else span.

"Why are we taking her to your room?" she could no longer tell their voices apart, but that must have been Jace.

"We're going to get what we've been waiting for since she first got here."

"What's that?"

"We're going to make love to her together, and then we will all be one family, together."

When she was placed down on the feather soft bed Clary closed her eyes tight, hoping that when she opened them again the world would have stopped spinning quite so fast. She felt fingers fumbling at the silky fabric of her nightgown, reaching for the knot in the tie and pulling, until a cold air breezed at her body wearing nothing else but underwear. When she opened her eyes just slightly she saw two heads, one of silvery hair and one of golden hair, and her fingers went to both separate heads and began to tousle their hair gently.

"Jace..." she mumbled, but then gasped when her knickers were pulled gently down, as they were slid down her legs kisses followed, trailing down to her toes. At the same time somebody was placing kisses on her bosom, and then fingers found the clasp to her bra and pulled it from her body. She wished she hadn't drunk the wine, she couldn't tell where Jace was and all his movements were slowed so that it seemed he was in more than one place at once...

Sebastian leaned over her and she heard a voice in her head, _"You're going to love me so much, little sister."_

"Jace..." she breathed tiredly, "I'm not your sister..."

Four hands were feeling her body, stroking light fingers across her bare skin, planting gentle kisses all over her body. Sebastian was hovering over her, his black eyes confusing her thoughts.

"I love you Clarissa." He said, as Jace silently sucked the skin of her breasts, and licked her creamy nipples with a pointed tongue.

"I love you..." Clary mumbled, thinking she was talking to Jace...

While Jace was lying beside her, his erect cock pressing against her side through his clothes, kissing her skin lovingly, Sebastian was hovering above her, taking his jeans off.

"Don't hurt her." Jace pleaded, watching the white haired boy's cock spring free, "She's never done it before."

Hovering with his member teasing the slit of her entrance, Simon stroked Clary's face, rubbing her cheek with the tip of his finger below her half closed eyes. "I would never hurt her, Jace." He said quietly, and then slowly he shuffled back, not entering her yet.

His tongue explored the folds of her pussy and she moaned indulgently. Her eyes were on Jace's now, green and sexy as Sebastian's pointed tongue changed speeds and patterns inside her, delicately tracing his tongue up and down in straight and curvy lines and then vigorously circling it like a fast pirouette. His hands gripped at her waist tightly and she whimpered, shifting her head so her forehead was touching Jace's.

"Don't stop." she pleaded him, thinking it was _Jace_ eating her out like this.

"I don't intend on doing that." Sebastian murmured against her soaking pussy, "You taste so good."

Jace teased her nipples carefully, staring deep into her eyes as she started to have her first ever orgasm. Sebastian licked her most sensitive area with pleasure, Clary groaned, her words sounding almost like, 'Jace.'

Clary bucked her hips slightly, her back arched over the bed but she kept her head solidly on the pillow, eyelids fluttering, her lips parted as moaning gasps escaped her throat. Her nails gripped the bed sheet as she moaned. When she came, Sebastian licked it all up hungrily, adding pleased noises for embellishment with his eyes on Jace. When he was done he moved to lie on Clary's other side.

"Would you like to fuck her now, Jace?" He asked, and Jace hesitated but he couldn't deny himself being inside of her, so he was fast to take Sebastian's position. His head was near her boobs and he could see Sebastian kissing her neck gently, Clary had her forehead near his head with her eyes shut, but she was still awake. She was already wet but he didn't have any lube so he spat on his hands, lathering the spit over his cock to make it more comfortable for her. When he entered her she let out a groan of pain, but he didn't stop, he entered his full length into her and watched as her eyelids tickled her cheeks, gasps of pain escaping her lips. Sebastian started placing kisses on her lips to calm her and it seemed to work, she relaxed into him, and soon her gasps turned to unsteady breaths and then she was raising her voice to a breathy shout,

"Jace, oh Jace you're so... ugh that feels so good!"

He quickened his pace gradually and all the while Sebastian was kissing her lips and cheeks and chin and throat...

When Jace came inside of her, Clary gasped again and then Jace moved back, collapsing down on her other side on the bed. Sebastian's fingers trailed down from her breasts to her stomach and then, as she drifted off to sleep his fingers stayed inside of her, massing her clit sensually while Jace nuzzled his nose into her neck, his arm draped over her, and soon all of them were sleeping, Clary's breaths much more excited than normal.

When Clary awoke she moaned again, whatever Jace was doing to her pussy felt amazing... She opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking at not Jace, but... Sebastian. Jace was on her other side, now naked, his cock pressing against her and his angelic face was spread with a peaceful smile but his hands were nowhere near her clit...

She had thought it was only _Jace_ she had sex with, she barely acknowledged Sebastian was there after he had carried her. The worst thing was... he had been so good at it. Hesitantly, she kissed Jace's forehead but then she turned her head back to her older brother and placed a long, drawing kiss to his lips. His eyes opened and black eyes met hers, and when she pulled her lips away his own curved up into a smile.

"Pleased to see me, little sister?" He whispered, pushing his finger deeper into her.

"More pleased than ever before." She gasped.

Sebastian said nothing. He took Jace's hand and pushed his arm away, and then with his eyes watching her reaction he pulled her to sit on his naked body. She gasped uncertainly as he guided her to his cock and then she lowered herself onto it with his help. His hands held her waist as she started to bounce her body on his, the feel of his cock inside of her it was... it was _wonderful_.

"Do you love me, little sister?" he asked with a deep voice as she pointed her chin in the air, tilting her head back as she moaned loudly, already it was rising to a scream.

"Yes Sebastian." She wailed, speeding up.

"Call me your big brother, Clary."

"I love you so much, big brother."

"Do you belong to me?"

"I belong to you." She purred, "I'm yours, yours and Jace's."

"Too right." He gasped as he came inside of her, and Clary whined as his hot seed spread through her body. He didn't let her pull her body off of his cock, he kept her ass there but pulled her body down against his chest. He kissed her hair and gently massaged her body, Clary could get used to this. Jace opened his eyes and met hers, but he didn't look shocked or angry. He shuffled closer to her and placed a kiss on her nose, and then he started kissing Sebastian's muscular shoulder.

"Thank you for sharing her with me, Sebastian."

 **Okay I'm not sure if that was a little confusing? I don't think it was but basically Clary thought Sebastian was Jace at first but when she woke up, she was suddenly desperate for him because him licking her out just made her feel drawn to him. =] Thanks for reading!**


	16. Simon and Izzy 3

**Here's more Sizzy for you! Sizzy is one of my favourite ships but I think they're so unbelievably adorable so I find it hard to do any kind of dominating and things that aren't really fluffy which I did consider doing for this, but I think BDSM sort of stuff works more with Isabelle and Sebastian… so here's some fluff. I'll have all the TMI guys banging Clary up for you shortly though… ;)**

 **All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Simon lay sprawled across their bed when Isabelle walked into the bedroom, his hair in a tangled mess, his shirt off. She loved watching him sleep, loved how relaxed his face always looked when he could escape the real world for a while. Stripping down to her underwear she crawled onto the bed beside him, not wanting to wake him by tugging the duvet out from under him so making do with a blanket. As she bent over Simon to reach for the lamp switch, he turned to look at her suddenly, his eyes bleary with sleep.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

Isabelle sat back and smiled at him, running a hand quickly through his curls. "Hi. I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm glad you did," He whispered. "I'm horny as fuck."

Isabelle laughed loudly, "How romantic."

He grinned goofily and looked at her, his eyes tracing over her unclothed body. Keeping his eyes on her he moved his hand to her exposed chest and drew a light pattern with his finger on the skin there, something he knew she liked.

"Come on…" he pleaded, inclining his head towards her.

She smiled a little and closed her hand over his, still at her chest. "You don't even have to ask twice Simon, you know that." She said in a voice dripping with seduction.

She rolled over and hoisted herself up to sit on his waist, rubbing her hands all over his shirtless body. Leaning forwards, she kissed his chest with her eyes on his, trailing her lips down to the waistline of his lounge pants, teasing with her tongue, before making her way back up.

"Oh come _on_ , little Simy needs to be sucked now…"

Isabelle spluttered, sitting upright for a second. "Did you just call your cock _little Simy_?"

Proudly, he grinned and reached up to pull her back down. "You shouldn't call it little Simy ever again."

"Oh yeah? What shall I call it?"

She thought for a moment, kissing the area around his bellybutton as she did so. "Dora the explorer." She said after a while, smirking at him.

It was Simon's turn to laugh, "You seriously want my cock to be Dora the explorer?"

She nodded, "As long as my pussy is the only thing Dora explores."

"This is the weirdest sex talk ever." Simon muttered, "What should we call your pussy then?"

Isabelle finally started feeling his cock, kneading it through his pants gently. "Yeah, well ' _I wanna jizz on your tits'_ was getting kind of old." She said idly, teasing him further by pulling his pants down so slowly it was almost agonizing. "I named Dora, you name my pussy."

"Can't we just fuck now?" Simon begged, still smiling at her.

"Not until you come up with a good enough name. You better not just say vajayjay." As she pulled his pants further, her nails slid along his balls ever so slowly, and just her touch made him need her even more.

"Honey pot?" he suggested hopefully.

"Crap." she scoffed, finally getting his pants over his feet and then moving back to hover with her lips just by Dora the explorer, poking her tongue out so it very _nearly_ touched his erect cock but then she bought it right back in, her fingers sliding to touch it just for a split second…

"You're driving me crazy." He sighed heavily, and Isabelle chuckled, letting a drop of spit wet his dick, only a tiny tiny bit.

"Hungry Harry?"

 _Fuck no,_ Isabelle thought, but he looked so desperate…

Wordlessly, she finally lowered her head, her tongue gradually poked the end of his cock and then she bent her head more, her lips opened wider and she started to suck his dick slowly, looking at him through her eyelashes and a curtain of hair. Escaped sighs of relief were the only noise Simon was making, his head reared up against his pillow. She was teasing, taking her time with each stroke of her tongue, and then she moved away from his cock completely and started sending kisses up his inner thighs, kneading the skin there.

"You're killing me." Simon moaned, and Isabelle just smiled as she finally went back to Dora the explorer. Her tongue moved in a figure of eight motion on his left ball, and then she moved to the other one. Licking back up his shaft she watched him as he enjoyed the pleasure, his lips mouthing her name, struggling to function enough to actually say the word. She was making him go crazy, almost being able to come but she was being so teasing and _slow_ …

Gradually, she once again opened her mouth wide and started to suck his cock up and down, feeling it go rock hard at the back of her throat as she went down on him. No more making him wait, she sped up so that her tits jiggled and she thought she would choke.

"I'm going to come," he suddenly groaned, and Isabelle smiled, moving away from him and freeing his cock from her mouth.

She was just about to get some towels to wipe up his mess when he was suddenly on his knees, jerking his dick with his hand and then in an almost perfect arc his cum landed in a tangy splash across her face, some at the corner of her lips.

"You know I hate facials," she pouted, but she dabbed her tongue at the cum and then licked it with a hungry look in her eyes. "Clean me up, baby."

He grinned and lowered his head towards her, and then his tongue was covering her cheeks and her lips and her chin, he was sucking his own cum off of her face to her delight, she loved the feel of his tongue on her. She preferred it in her but…

"I'm tired." She sighed, yawning with over exaggeration.

She crawled over to the edge of the bed, turned the lamp off, and then leant against Simon.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever call my vagina Hungry Harry I will personally rip your ball sack off."


	17. Clary, Jace and Simon 2

**Here's another Simon/Jace/Clary for you with the boys being dominant! Enjoy ;)**

 **Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Clary heard their voices coming from the kitchen before she saw them, she walked down the hallway of her and Jace's new apartment whilst dragging her coat off, hanging it on the back of the door and peering round it. Simon and Jace had started bonding further as they discussed using shadowhunter skills in the process of video gaming and vice versa.

"Oh." She said in greeting, her tone flat. "I didn't know you were coming round, Simon."

Simon shrugged awkwardly, "Well Jace invited me…"

"Of course." Clary replied breezily, pouring herself a glass of water from the bottle on the counter. "Jace, can I have a word with you for a second?"

Still holding her drink, Clary left the room without waiting for his response and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. Jace noticed her angry stance and raised an eyebrow, closing the kitchen door carefully.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was going to cook you dinner. You know, spend some time with _you_ … you always have Simon or Magnus and Alec over, I barely ever see you!"

"You see me every night and we spend almost every day together." Jace said slowly, like he was spelling something out to a child. "Anyway, since when did you not like Simon hanging around?"

"Since it seems more like you're his _bitch_ and not my _fiance._ "

Suddenly, aggressively, his hand flew out to yank at her arm, and the glass in her hand shattered to the floor, breaking into a million tiny shards.

"Shit Jace, what the fuck?" Clary gasped, attempting and failing to wrench herself out of his grip.

Having heard the smash, Simon appeared in the hallway a little way away from them and his hands went from the mess of glass and water on the wooden floor, to Clary's face, and then to Jace's grip on her. She expected him to be angry, she expected him to get mad at Jace for even daring to hurt his best friend - she did not expect his face to break out into a grin.

"Simon, Clary is _jealous_ of you." drawled Jace, tightening his hold as she struggled some more against his hand.

"Jealous of _me?_ " Simon echoed in mock amusement, he started walking towards them, his hand going to the belt of his jeans.

"Yep. I thought maybe you could help me show her that I get to see whoever I want?"

Simon's eyes darkened and he smirked wickedly, "I would love to help you to show her. After all, you're the boss round here…"

Grinning, Jace started to yank Clary after him as he marched her to the bedroom, Simon followed and she heard the sound of his zipper on his jeans. Her eyes were wide and her mouth almost in a perfect 'o' as Jace shoved her down onto the mattress, turning to Simon as he closed the door. Both boys watched one another hungrily as they pulled down their jeans and then Simon looked at Clary, but Jace kept his eyes on the other boy, his hand jerking his cock.

"She's all yours." He said, his voice deep and dark as Simon eyed Clary.

He walked towards her and Clary stared at him nervously. She wanted to run away from them but she was too fascinated by what was happening to will her legs to move. Simon pushed gently at her shoulder and when she stayed sitting up stone still, he shoved harder with both hands, ignoring her whispered protests and writhing of her body. He pulled down her lace underwear from beneath her dress, pushing the skirt of it up to reveal her shaved pussy.

"Jace," Clary whimpered, trying to avoid the hungry eyes of Simon as he admired her naked treasure. "Jace, why are you letting this happen?"

"Shut up Clary." Jace spat harshly, still rubbing his cock. "Simon's my friend and friends share. I'm simply sharing."

Simon's fingers were suddenly in her mouth, and she shook her head as he swirled them about inside, gathering up as much spit as he could, and then massaging Clary's clit with the spit covered fingers, he was making her wet.

"Don't worry Clary," Simon said in a very non soothing way, he sounded cruel, his voice laced with malice.

But the feel of his fingers despite her horror was too good for her to protest more, Jace's least favourite part of sex was fingering. He would never lick her out either, she was just there for him to enter her cock into at all the possible places really. She moaned quietly, "Jace why…"

"He told you to shut up, so shut the fuck up." Simon hissed, moving his fingers around inside of her faster, and Jace smiled proudly as her moans turned louder.

"She's a good little slut, isn't she Simon?" He boasted like a proud father.

"Much better than Isabelle." Agreed Simon, pushing a third finger into her now.

It was a bit much at first and Clary was uncomfortable, but she didn't bother protesting, she just whimpered more, only to keep Jace happy.

"Fuck her now, Simon." Jace urged eagerly, "I need to hear my little bitch scream."

Simon immediately obliged, he didn't give her any chance to prepare, he just pulled her legs so they were spread widely and entered her slit. Luckily his cock was not as big as Jace's so it wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been, and soon Clary was arching her back and shrieking Simon's name. Jace was getting so turned on by it all, he knew he was going to come any second soon so he knelt on the bed beside Clary's head. He knew how much she hated swallowing it…

As she threw her head back and screamed his name louder, Jace's hands only moved on his prick faster and before he knew it a long stream of cum was flooded into her mouth. She choked on it and he watched proudly while she swallowed it, her eyebrows creased together.

"Jace why did you-"

He shut her up by shoving his hand over her mouth. Leaning forward, he said, "Shut up now and be a good girl for Simon. He's got a bit of a fetish, you see, and he's sort of made me want to try it out..."

His voice was soft and Clary lost herself in it for a second, losing her eyes in his… she didn't even notice Simon pull out of her quickly and shoot his load all over Jace's bare feet. Next thing Clary knew she was being hauled to her hands and knees by Simon, and he was kicking her ass hard to get her to move like she was some kind of dog. She crawled round to the other side of the bed and Jace told her to lie on the ground below him, and he told her to stick her tongue out, and then his foot was stepping down on her face, and she was licking the cum from in between his toes.

"Suck my feet, Clary." Jace demanded, and when she didn't understand he stepped down harder with all his weight so she could barely breathe, she could just taste the tangy hot cum from the soles of his feet and she could smell his sweaty toes.

"I said _suck_ them, bitch." Jace spat, and Clary thought she felt tears prick her eyes as she kissed the soles of his feet.

Beside her, Simon kicked her side roughly, " _Suck_ them, not _kiss_ them."

She started sucking the skin there, and she found it so bizarre to hear Jace's groans of pleasure, to see Simon's cock getting hard again as he watched her worship Jace's feet.

When she had finally licked his feet clean, Jace stepped off and bent down to place a light kiss on her nose.

"Was she good, Simon?" He asked.

Clary's eyes moved to Simon's, and he didn't even hesitate before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. "She took some coddling."

"You're right." Jace agreed, "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Most certainly."

Clary was hauled to her feet but didn't get to stand for long, Jace shoved her forward by knotting his hand into her hair, and she was spread across Simon's bare lap, his cock rubbing against her stomach. A hand massaged her ass gently.

"With training, she'd be perfect." Simon said casually to Jace.

"You think she needs a collar?" Jace said and Clary thought he was teasing…

"Yes. Bring her to my house tomorrow. Isabelle can help us…"

 _Smack_. Without warning his hand had slapped against the skin of her butt hard, and Clary gasped in pain. _Spank. Spank. Spank._

"I mean, she's got the perfect body for a slave." Jace observed, "Slap her again, and look at how sexy her red peachy bum is."

 _Spank_. _Spank. Spank._ Clary was definitely crying now, but Simon's other hand was pushing down hard on the small of her back so she couldn't struggle.

She felt more than one hand pinch her butt cheeks, Jace was doing it too.

"It would be better if her ass were a little bigger." He said.

 _Spank_. "Oh well. By next month she'll be the perfect little sex puppy."


	18. Magnus and Alec

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around for the past few days I've had some stuff going on, but I'm back now with a Malec for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Magnus heard the water running in the shower as he entered the bedroom, the door to the en suite shut. Sighing, he pulled his scarf off and then his sequinned jacket, he had been looking forward to seeing Alec straight away after his long day. As he pictured Alec in the shower naked with soapy suds all over his body, his cheeks flushed pink from the steam, he couldn't help but entertain the idea; he smirked and his hand found his hardening cock through the leather of his tight trousers. Suddenly in one fluid motion he pulled them off, and then he pulled his shirt off even faster and he was opening the door to the bathroom before he knew it. Alec had the shower curtain pulled but he could see his figure faintly through the material, he looked like he had tensed as he heard the door open, probably wondering if he had to grab a seraph blade.

"Hello?" He called out in a strong voice, and his hand reached to turn the water off.

Magnus crossed the bathroom and stepped into the bath, pulling the shower curtain further to cover the two of them. Alec's face was growing redder as he took in Magnus' naked appearance.

"Hi." he said breathily, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

"Hello Alexander." Purred Magnus, only just loud enough to be heard over the water. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all day and I couldn't wait any longer..."

"I can tell." Alec replied, gesturing at the erect member filing the space between the two.

Lowering his eye lids seductively, Magnus' smile grew even wider, "We should do something about that."

Grinning he pushed Alec's shoulders but he didn't need to use much strength as Alexander was down as soon as possible, looking up at his darling Magnus with big blue eyes. His mouth was over the head of Magnus' cock before you could say 'Jace Herondale is a sexy bastard' and simultaneously the pair released pleased groans. Magnus gripped onto Alec's soaking wet locks and moved his head faster, thrusting his hips as he did so. Alec looked so hot on his knees, his beautiful blue eyes never leaving his, not for a second. He had to come but he could hold it in for a second, he had to be inside of Alec properly. Sensing how much of an effort it was taking Magnus to hold it, Alec smiled wickedly and slowed, taking his delightful time. Now that he was slowed he could take more care, swirling his tongue in a french kiss at the tip, holding the beastly cock at the back of his throat for as long as possible...

Losing his patience, Magnus pulled out and grabbed Alec up in his arms, thankfully _he_ at least was taller than Alec otherwise it would have been a struggle.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Complained Alec as Magnus turned off the shower, then stepped out onto the bathroom tiles.

"Well I almost am." Gasped Magnus, he needed to be inside of Alec more than anything.

Not caring enough to towel themselves dry so as not to drip water on the carpet, Magnus kicked the bathroom door open and quickly but carefully placed Alec on the bed, facing down. There was no time to kiss Alec's neck like usual, to run his hands over his body slowly, to gently massage the Lightwood cock until it was about to burst; instead Magnus positioned Alec at just the right time. Not towelling dry worked for something else now as there wasn't even time to wait for lube, he entered Alec right there and then.

"Fuck Magnus," groaned Alec as the cock entered him quickly, "You really were desperate to see me."

"I told you Alexander, you just like to torture me."

Thrusting his hips Magnus grunted, his eyes closed as he prepared to blow his load inside of Alec.

"Go on baby, come inside of me."

Not needing to be told twice, Magnus allowed himself to come, gasping with relief as his hot seed flooded through Alec's body. Turning over on to his back, Alec pulled his boyfriend down on top of him and kissed his lips, nibbling gently.

"You better treat me next," he murmured.

 **Next chapter will be another Malec, this one will be Magnus treating Alec, and by treating I mean letting him do whatever he wants ;) That one will be longer, didn't have much time so this is short and sweet, hope that's okay.**


	19. Magnus and Alec 2

**Hey guys. I'd like to apologize for my inactivity! I've just started going to a new college and it's taken a while for me to get settled, but hopefully I can update this regularly for now. Here's a continuation of the Malec fanfic.**

"I'm going to the Institute." Alec told his boyfriend, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, his lips came away with a faint sheen of glitter patterned on them. "Remember, you promised to do whatever I want tonight..."

Magnus smiled only a little nervously, he knew Alec liked to be rough and it did sometimes hurt but it was always enjoyable, and Alec _never_ intentionally would hurt him. In fact he wished it could be happening then rather than later.

"I remember." Magnus said quietly, getting to his feet and kissing his boyfriend properly on the lips.

"I won't go too easy on you." Alec grinned wickedly, and then they kissed one more time before he left the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him. Magnus couldn't wait.

"Where the fuck are you?"

The door to the apartment slammed shut with a bang and Alec came storming into the kitchen where Magnus was making a pot of coffee. Widening his eyes in the way that made Alec weak at the knees, Magnus pouted his lips a little. "Did I do something wrong, Alexander?"

With his face ablaze with anger, Alec stomped closer to Magnus and clawed his fingers in amongst the glittery waves of his hair, Magnus whimpered in pain as the shadowhunter dragged him headfirst to the bedroom. "You know you did something wrong," growled Alec, and he shoved the warlock down onto the bed. "And you deserve a punishment."

Nodding his head, Magnus said, "Yes, I deserve a punishme- _oof!_ "

He was cut off by a ball gag, Alec shoved it into his mouth roughly so it was almost touching the back of his throat. Stripping Magnus' clothes off with a rip, Alec let them fall to the floor and then leaned over his boyfriends body. He tied some rope around each of his wrists, and then held his hands together above his head.

"You've been so naughty, Magnus." Alec purred, stepping back to pull of his own clothes. Magnus watched with darkened eyes as Alec stood naked at the end of the bed, his beastly cock springing free. Just the sight of his naked body made Magnus feel horny, and it clearly showed. Alec eyed his slowly erecting cock and in one dart of a motion, he had slid a ring over the end of his dick.

"You're not going to come until I say so."

Smirking down at Magnus, Alec rubbed his hand up and down his shaft slowly, tilting his head back as he reveled in the feel of it. The whole time he kept his ice blue eyes on his cat like ones, and the whole time he was the only one able to touch himself. Magnus struggled against the rope at his wrists, and Alec saw. He was down on his body in a second, his hands clamping his arms down against the bed.

"Don't struggle Magnus." Alec said sternly. His fingers caressed the warlock's face gently, but then he pulled his hand back and bought it back with a slap. Through the gag Magnus winced, Alec's strength rune still hadn't had time to wear off. Liking the sound of his pained moan, he did it again, and again, and again until he had left a mark of his hand in bright red on Magnus' cheek. Once he was done with his face, Alec began to run his hand down the length of Magnus' body, feeling the planes of his abs and then very nearly his balls, but he wouldn't pleasure him that easily. When he thought Alec was about to touch his cock Magnus' eyes lit up witgh excitement, but then his hand moved back up his body, away from the erect member.

"Do you really think you deserve to be treated so quickly?" Alec said roughly, chuckling under his breath.

Magnus shook his head wildly and tried to speak, but the gag blocked him. Even so, he had tried...

"Don't make a sound unless it's your cries of pain." Hissed Alec, knotting a hand into his hair and tilting the warlock's head back so hard it hurt. Admiring the skin of Magnus' neck Alec started to kiss it, suckling at the skin so that it left purple love bite bruises.

"Now everyone knows you're mine." Alec whispered against his skin, so that his lips brushing against Magnus tickled.

Alec suddenly flipped Magnus over so that he was lying face down on the bed, his butt exposed. Smiling, the young shadowhunter brushed his hand across the left cheek, and then the right. He pulled his hand back, and it landed again with a smack. He did it repeatedly, Magnus had tears in his eyes by the time Alec got up from the bed but he was too soon in thinking it was over.

"I don't think just my hand is having enough impact..." Alec mused, opening a bag on the desk. He pulled out a wooden paddle. "I got this new toy, shall we check it out?"

Magnus winced as Alec came closer. He teased, pretending that he was about to hit him when he wasn't so that he could love at Magnus' fear. Eventually though, he really did make contact, and even with the first hit he left a scorching red mark on his butt. He moved the paddle in a soft circle and then hit him again, and again, and again so that it was building up a rhythm. The whole time Magnus moaned and whimpered, sometimes it sounded like he was trying to say words but they were muffled by the ball gag.

"Oh did that hurt, my baby?" Alec crooned, and when Magnus nodded his head he just smiled. "Maybe not enough."

 _Smack, smack, smack_. The whole time Magnus moaned and it just made Alec hit him harder, he enjoyed the sound of whining. When he was done with spanking, he bent his head and placed a kiss on each of his butt cheeks. "A small release from the torture." Alec whispered, and then he flipped Magnus back over. "Usually I wouldn't pleasure you with a blowjob so early into the night," He continued, trailing his fingers down Magnus' stomach. "But I just can't help myself."

Gasping, he placed his lips around Magnus' cock and didn't even bother with foreplay, his head was moving so fast it was almost a blur and Magnus' huge dick was almost touching the back of his throat so he could have choked but he didn't stop, and the whole time the sound of Magnus' wails and moans filled his ears, it was like music.

"Alec, I'm going to come!" Magnus tried to hiss but the gag made it come out in a muffled moan, however undrstanding, Alec smiled, almost lifting his lips but keeping them at the tip of his cock. He poked out his tongue as Magnus blew his load and then, crawling back up his boyfriend's body, Alec bent down and licked his cum covered tongue across Magnus' face whilst taking the gag from his mouth, and then he moved his tongue in a dance until it entered Magnus' mouth.

"Taste your own cum, baby." He said against his lips, and Magnus did so.

 _"Mmmm,_ " he breathed, "Thank you, Alexander."

And then Alec crashed down against Magnus' body, leaving him tied up as he fell asleep.


	20. Isabelle and Jace

**Hey! So I know I've been very inactive on here lately but I did some writing today and thought I would share. This is Isabelle and Jace so sort of incest except not as they aren't properly related. Hope it's okay c: xx**

Isabelle painted her lips red, her eyes meeting Jace's in the reflection of the mirror. He whimpered pathetically, his arms strained as he struggled against the binds tying his wrists to the bedpost. She tutted, pouting her perfect lips as she did so, "Now Jace, I told you to stay quiet and sit still." She murmured, getting up from the stool that sat in front of her dresser. She began to untie her black silk dressing gown, doing it slowly, letting the fabric whisper against her skin like a caress, knowing it would drive Jace crazy. The corners of her lips flicked upward, and she shook her black tousled waves over one shoulder.

"Are you going crazy, Jace?" She purred, and she started walking across the room towards the bed. "You know, I don't like it when you tease me. You and I both know _I_ am the better fighter, yet you still insist on telling everyone it's you."

Glowering at her, Jace once again tugged against the binds. "Izzy stop being ridiculous." He snapped.

"Oh, he speaks." Chuckled Isabelle, sounding amused. "I was wondering why you were being so shy."

Teasingly, she lowered herself onto the bed, the tips of her fingers brushing against Jace's leg. Then moving her fingers like feet up her body, she went to the buttons of his shirt. Her face was hovering right by his and she could hear his quickening breaths. "I make you nervous, Jace." She told him like it was obvious, she made everyone nervous. "Even more nervous than everyone else because you know how _dangerous_ it is, how _dangerous_ it is for you to be turned on by seeing your sister in her underwear."

"I'm not turned on." Jace practically growled, "Stop being so childish Isabelle and let me go. I could easily break these binds."

Shaking her head, Isabelle smirked. "You've been trying, but you haven't been able to. I tie a good knot, Jace, and these have runes on them to make them breakable only by me."

Moving her lips closer to his neck, Isabelle began to unbutton his shirt, all the while she whispered against his skin. "I see the way you watch me in training, Jace. You don't only admire my skill, but it turns you on when I'm wearing skin tight gear. And you think it's sexy to see me kill the demons, you think it's hot when I draw them in by practically committing to fuck them and then I kill them instead."

"Isabelle, stop." Jace commanded, but again Isabelle just laughed.

"Even you, Jace Wayland, even you can't help but be enchanted by me." His shirt was fully unbuttoned now and it fell open to reveal his perfectly toned upper body, and Isabelle traced her finger up the plane going from his navel to his chest. "When you were in the infirmary and I was tending to your wounds, you fell asleep. Even whilst sleeping you looked tortured but then…"

She felt Jace tense beneath her fingers, he knew what dream she was referring to. "You were dreaming, weren't you Jace? You started moaning, you were moaning my name. I could see your cock through the sheets, and I can see it now. Your cock always gets excited when it's me." Her hands continued to wander across his body, but then they trailed down to the belt of his jeans. "But even if you find me sexy as hell, you could never fuck me because you would always be thinking about how you _had sex with your sister._ "

"Stop it."

The belt was coming through the loops now, she was taking it off and now her hands were going to the waistline, pulling his jeans down. "So I'm going to punish you for being so rude about my fighting skills, but it's the best kind of punishment. It will be a pleasure for us both but you will always hate to love it, your own desires will make you and anyone who finds out sick to the stomach." The jeans were almost to his ankles now, Jace was just wearing his pants and his hands were bound to the bedframe, Isabelle had him right where she wanted him.

"Isabelle, this is wrong."

"Exactly." She teased, massaging her fingers up and down his inner thighs, getting dangerously close to his cock. "You know me, Jace. I always want the forbidden fruit, whatever annoys my mom and dad I'm game for. Knowing that their son and their daughter are fucking one another, that's going to drive them _crazy_."

"Isabelle, we can't."

"You've stopped telling me to stop now." Izzy continued, taunting him, watching as his erection pressed even harder through his boxers. "You'll tell me it's wrong but not to stop, because now you want it more than ever."

Now it seemed like Jace was even unable to speak, as Isabelle started to pull his boxer briefs down he turned bright red, pressing his lips tight together, his breaths growing even quicker as his cock grew even harder. "Do you still think I'm a bad fighter?" Crooned Isabelle, her eyes widening as his dick sprung free.

She began placing feather light kisses at the head of his shaft but each one was too quick, it was definitely torturous for Jace. "Definitely not." Jace gasped, turning redder.

"Do you still think you can _insult_ me and get away with it? Do you, Jace?"

"No." He choked out, and Isabelle smiled at him lovingly. "Oh _brother_ , you look so hot lying there. Do you want your sister to make you feel better?"

Looking terrified, Jace nodded.

"Say it, Jace,"

"Make me feel better."

"Call me your sister, Jace. _Your_ sister."

Shaking his head, Jace looked like he was about to burst. "Izzy-"

"I could leave you here for Alec to find when he gets home if you want."

"Fine!" Jace cried as she was about to get up, "Please make me feel better, _my darling sister_."

He tried and failed to add as much snarkiness and arrogance to the last words, he ended up just sounding desperate.

Isabelle smiled, pleased, and leant back down over him. She continued kissing up and down his cock for a while but eventually she parted her lips and lowered her mouth over his cock, and she started slowly at first, the whole time her eyes on his.

"Oh, my sister, you're… you're so good at this." Jace moaned, Isabelle didn't even smile that time. She just made sensual noises as she sucked her brother's cock gradually faster, doing it on purpose as a way to torture her brother. Hearing his sister moan like that because of him should have made him disgusted but it just made him need to come.

However when he said he had to, Isabelle immediately took her mouth from his dick. She got to her feet and walked over to her drawers.

"Iz!" Jace whimpered.

Winking at the reflection in the mirror, Isabelle opened one and took out something… a cock ring. "Remember, this is a punishment." She said in a voice that suggested she was talking to a baby, and then she quickly placed the ring around his ready to burst dick. "You won't come until I say so. Maybe Alec and I will share you later."

"Isabelle, no!"

"Shh." Isabelle said angrily, and then turned back to the mirror. "Jace, your dick ruined my lipstick."

She reapplied the red paint and left Jace there, and he was unable to keep from moaning and whimpering so loudly she could hear it from down the haul.


	21. Clary, Isabelle and Sebastian

**Loads of people have been asking for a Clary/Isabelle/Sebastian fic so here you go! This one is set in that teleporting house of Sebastian's, Isabelle is living with them instead of Jace here. Hope it's okay for you guys =]**

Clary shivered beneath the silk sheet of the king sized bed, the window was wide open and they were in a new location, the outside of which was covered in a blanket of white snow. Getting to her feet, Clary shivered as she walked across to the window and pulled it shut, and only then did she really acknowledge how little clothes she was wearing. When she had stumbled into her room after a night of demon slaying and partying with Isabelle and Sebastian she had been wearing a dress with tights, but now she wore nothing but a black lacy teddy, the thin string of the underwear so uncomfortable she wanted to squirm. She had very few memories of the previous night, but as she examined herself in the mirror and noticed two large love bites on opposite sides of her neck she got one memory return in a blur, she had been so drunk as Isabelle and Sebastian had marked her, she remembered them saying it was so everyone in the club would know she was _theirs,_ not anybody else's to touch. Just as she was about to find something warmer and a lot more concealing to wear, there was a knock on the door. Without even waiting for a reply it was pushed open, Isabelle stood in the doorway. She was wearing high heels and nothing else, but she did it practically all the time so Clary had eventually given up on uncomfortably averting her eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake." Clary's friend said, only she wasn't really her friend anymore, Sebastian had practically brainwashed her so she was no longer Isabelle. "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh sorry, did you want to eat?" Clary asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"I want to eat you out, that's for sure." Isabelle teased, her voice a simper. She walked further into the room and took Clary's hand in her own, "Come on, Sebastian's been waiting for too long."

She was kind of used to this by now, but still the feeling that Clary got every time she was walking into the scenario of having sex with her brother made her feel sick and she wished she could run away, but even Isabelle was way too strong, Clary would never be able to wriggle out of her grasp. Usually Isabelle didn't join in when Sebastian had sex with Clary, she just watched, but if she wanted to eat Clary out, Sebastian would let her. He loved both Clary and Isabelle, his way of showing it was just very strange. That made Clary shudder slightly, she had never had any experience with another girl, but maybe that would be better than fucking her brother. They reached Sebastian and Isabelle's bedroom and found Sebastian lying back on the bed wearing a shirt and boxers, his arms behind his head.

"You fetched her, Isabelle, good good. Sleep well, Clary?"

Clary glowered towards her older brother, but he just smiled at her, and then made some sort of gesture at Isabelle. Right on cue, Isabelle's hand flew out to grab a lock of Clary's fiery hair and she tugged at it hard. "Answer your brother, Clary."

Trying her best not to try out in pain, Clary gritted her teeth and tried to straighten up despite the hold Izzy had on her, "I've slept better." She managed to get out, and then Isabelle released her hold.

"Come on then, Clary, lie down."

She used to try and resist but she had just been hurt even more when she tried, so now Clary just crawled across the bed and rested back against the pillows, sometimes she could close her eyes and imagine it wasn't happening.

"Sebastian, please can I..?" She heard Isabelle plead, and Sebastian nodded his head.

"Just don't let her come yet, okay my darling?" He told his girlfriend, and then his eyes met Clary's. "You're getting good at this, Clary." He murmured, and then he tilted her face with his hand and bent down to kiss her lips, softly and gently. Part of it made Clary feel sick but when she closed her eyes and imagined it was Jace kissing her it was better. Thanks to Sebastian holding her head she couldn't move it at all to see what Isabelle was doing, but she felt fingers sliding around at the material of her teddy and thong and then the fabric was pulled from her body, and then Izzy's tongue began to lick the folds of her clit and she tried not to moan, but it was hard, it felt so good. Isabelle was better at licking her out than Sebastian, even better than Jace… her tongue moved at different paces, slowly she made a figure of one, then a figure of two, then she quickly darted her tongue around to make the figure of a three, she continued counting until she had gotten to ten and then she started counting down, the whole time Clary's pussy was getting soaked. Her moans were muffled by Sebastian's mouth clamped against her own, and his hands started to stroke across the porcelain of Clary's skin, his fingers hot against her freezing body, he started massaging her now exposed nipples between his fingers so tightly that it hurt, but not so tight that it wasn't also pleasing at the same time. Soon Isabelle's tongue pulled out from inside of Clary.

"She's being good today, Sebastian." She smiled, "I don't even miss having a pet anymore…"

"Quite right, my dearest Isabelle." The white haired boy replied, and then he turned to kiss his girlfriend slowly, the whole time his fingers continued massaging his sister's breasts. Clary whined, her pussy was soaking and she wanted to come but if she did she wouldn't be the only one to be punished, Sebastian would hurt Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Luke, her mother… she had learnt that the hard way. "I'm going to fuck my sister now, okay Izzy?"

Nodding, Isabelle took Sebastian's place rubbing Clary's nipples, but she also started placing kisses across the mounds of flesh there, she kissed her neck too and then her lips hovered by Clary's. "Want to taste yourself, Clary?" She whispered, their mouths so close that Clary's lips tingled, and then Isabelle moved her tongue across Clary's lips before sliding into her mouth, Clary could taste her own juices.

At the same time, she felt kissed being planted at her inner thighs, and then ever so slowly, Sebastian inserted his erect cock into her sopping wet pussy, and he started to move in and out of her almost gracefully.

"Oh sister," he crooned, "Sister mine. We're a family now, aren't we?"

Isabelle took her lips from Clary's and nodded, "You, me and Sebastian, right Clary?"

Clary didn't even nod, she just closed her eyes and forced herself to forget her brother had just came inside of her.

 **Sorry it's short!**


	22. Simon and Izzy 4

**Hey here's a very quiz Simon and Isabelle fic for you. :)**

"I'm sorry."

I turned to find my boyfriend Simon standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and his face slightly red, he looked embarrassed to be returning to the new apartment. Getting to my feet from where I sat at the breakfast bar, I folded my own arms across my chest and shook my head.

"No, Si, I should be sorry."

"Izzy, no, _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset." Simon persisted, coming to stand close to me. "It's just-"

Pressing my finger against his lips, I gently shushed him. "Don't, Simon. I've been a total bitch and-"

"Just let me say sorry Isabelle, please, it's really not your fault!" He continued, his words tickling my finger.

I rolled my eyes, brushing my fingers against his jawbone. He looked extra beautiful today, his hair was tousled from the wind and his eyes were bright, and when he looked at me with puppy dog eyes… "Let's just not apologise anymore if we can't agree on who should be apologising." I suggested, laughing a little.

"I can't stand fighting with you."

"Let's not fight then!" I rolled my eyes, Simon could be exasperating sometimes, though of course I loved him all the more for that. "I've got something a lot better in mind." I lowered my voice to a whisper, pressing my forehead against his.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Laughing again, I placed one single gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Something I'm pretty sure we could both enjoy right now."

"Well…"

"Please. I'm _so horny_ , Simon! I have been since we woke up but then we fought and you left and I've… I just really need to fuck you."

Simon's eyes widened in shock but he smiled appreciatively, "I think that could be arranged."

"Good." I gasped, suddenly unable to control my lust anymore. Not even bothering to leave the kitchen, my fingers rushed to unbutton my silk shirt and I let the fabric fall to the floor, so I wore only my bra, a short skirt and heels.

"If you're not going to let me say the word, let me apologise by treating you to something." Simon murmured into my hair, and I grinned.

"I'm definitely not about to complain about that." I breathed, and Simon's hands squeezed below my thighs as he lifted me to sit on the breakfast bar, and he hitched my skirt up, pulling off my lacy boyshorts.

"You've definitely been horny all day." Simon teased, feeling the wetness between my legs.

"Believe me, I know," I hissed, wishing he would hurry up and start pleasuring me.

He only laughed some more, but when I moaned pleadingly he started to let his fingers wander around in my lady garden, and automatically he hit the perfect spot.

"Oh, my baby, you're… you're so-" Simon gushed breathlessly.

"I know I'm so wet so hurry up and eat me out." I demanded, not caring enough for slow, sexy dirty talk.

Trying not to laugh some more, Simon pushed my shoulders back gently and I took the hint, lying back across the breakfast bar, it was uncomfortable but it would do, I needed him right there and right then. I watched as Simon pushed my skirt higher up my body, and then gasped in relief as his fingers returned to my clit, moving in the perfect formation which was now all too familiar to him. Not keeping me waiting for too long, he bent his head and tentatively poked his tongue out, first licking my inner thighs, making me want to beg for mercy from the horny torture. At long last his tongue entered me and automatically I started whimpering and moaning before his tongue had even found the g spot.

"Simon, quit the foreplay." I pleaded, "Fuck me."

Obliging automatically, Simon stood up and yanked his pants down faster than ever before, his cock immediately sprung free, and it was exceptionally hard.

"Say hello to Mr D!"

I rolled my eyes, "Simon, I told you to stop calling your cock Mr D."

"What about Richard, Dick for short?"

"Simon, that's like me being called Person, that _is_ a dick it doesn't need a name and it doesn't need to be named Dick-"

"But…"

"Whatever, I don't care just-"

"Right!" Simon agreed, and then he thrusted automatically into me.

I hadn't meant for him to be that fast but the quick sudden pain didn't last long, and soon the intense pleasure that came from his giant, juicy cock pumping in and out of my body covered even the painful feeling of the countertop pressing into the small of my back.

"I'm going to come, Iz!"

"Me too." I wailed, "Now, Simon, please."

We came simultaneously, our juices mixing together on the counter. Both of us gasping for air, Simon helped me down from the juice bar and laughed. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." I muttered, "That's the quickest we've ever-"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go write down some name suggestions for The Cockie Monster."


	23. Clary and Luke

**Hey everyone, I have had quite a few different request from you, I promise I will try and get them all done by the end of this weekend but I can't make any promises! Though I am having a sick day off from college so there is some time for me to write now. Here's a kind of taboo one for you though, it's Clary and Luke ;)**

Clary heard the front door close down the hallway and automatically knew just who had entered the apartment from the sound of his boots. Smirking to herself, the young girl pulled at the ties of her dressing gown and let it fall to the bedroom floor, leaving her in nothing whatsoever. She paused on her way to the bed, casting a brief glance at her reflection in the full length mirror. She loved her petite figure, and her legs were glossy and smooth as she had shaved them as well as the hairs of her pussy, leaving only a very small bush, as she knew that's what Luke liked. Right on cue, her favourite man called her name, "Clary, are you here?"

Smiling triumphantly, Clary dimmed the lamp on her night table and then rested down on her bed. "I'm in here, Luke."

The bedroom door was slowly pushed open and Clary tried not to grin too much as she caught sight of her soon to be stepfather standing in the doorway, and she pretended to be embarrassed at being caught naked, though both she and Luke knew it was entirely on purpose. The corners of Luke's mouth twitched upward, but then he coughed deeply, "Clary, what are you...?"

Feigning innocence, Clary pulled a silky blanket to cover her exposed vagina and half of one of her tits, she kept most of her body still exposed. "Sorry, Luke, I didn't think you would actually _come in_ to my room." She lied. "It's just..."

She got to her feet, keeping the blanket partially covering her. "It's just this is my room and... you know, I should have privacy to touch myself in my room."

Luke flushed crimson, "Sorry, I can go."

Suddenly, Clary's hand flew out to grip her stepfather's wrist. "Privacy from my mother. You're different, Luke, you're more like my _friend_."

"So what are you saying?" The werewolf asked hesitantly, and Clary shrugged.

"You can stay if you want." She said nonchalantly, crossing back over to sit on the edge of her bed. She patted the space beside her and watched as Luke hovered uncertainly, but then he sat down beside her, his fingers shaking. Seeing this, Clary reached out and put one of her hands over his, "Why are you shaking, Luke?"

"It's... It's cold." Luke spluttered, and Clary laughed sexily.

"Am I making you nervous, Luke?" She purred, moving closer to him, saying the words with her lips pressed against his neck. She felt him gulp, "Clary..." he breathed.

"It's just... you're such a good _daddy_ to me," Clarissa Fray continued, enjoying the way it sounded when she tested out her newly discovered kink, and enjoying the way it made Luke tense. "We don't need to be nervous. Sometimes I feel like I'm closer to you than I am to my mom, and that you're closer to _me_ than you are to my mom..."

"Clary," Luke gasped, "What are you...?"

"I see you checking me out, Luke." Clary murmured, breathing in Luke's scent of old spice. "And when I was in yours and mom's room looking for a straightener, guess what I found in your drawer?"

"What?"

Clary smirked, "I found my dirty underwear. The black, lacy one... do you _smell_ my underwear, daddy?"

With wide eyes, Luke went to jump to his feet, but Clary stopped him, she moved even closer to him, sitting on his lap by straddling his thighs and placing her hands on her dad's shoulders, making sure to rub her already soaking clit up against his pant leg.

"Clary, this is wrong, please get off of me." Luke muttered, but Clary grinned, rubbing her clit now against his erect cock.

"Your dick doesn't seem to think it's wrong, daddy." She pointed out, "I just think we should get even closer before you marry my mom."

"Clary, your mom could be home any minute-"

"No, she's working at her new art studio late tonight." Clary told him, "Come on, you know you want to fuck your little princess senseless."

Growling quietly, Luke shook his head, but even he couldn't resist what was right in front of him... with Clary grinding against his cock it was almost impossible. His fingers reached to push a lock of Clary's ginger hair behind her ear, "You're my daughter, Clary."

Placing kisses along his stubbly jaw bone, Clary whispered against his skin, "Not by blood. This will be a chance for us to be as one, Luke."

"Clary, stop." He winced, and Clary laughed.

"Please, daddy, let me ride you."

He couldn't take it anymore, Luke just nodded his head and in a rush of excitement his hands flew to the belt of his jeans. Seeing what he was doing, Clary helped him get his jeans off by lifting her ass up so he could get them down.

"Daddy your cock doesn't disappoint." She breathed, her eyes widening as they saw it. She went down on to her knees and didn't hesitate once, her mouth automatically slid over the tip of his dick and she began to suck it, french kissing it's length, the whole time she kept her eyes on her step fathers, and he was clearly struggling to keep his cool.

"God, Clary." He panted, "You're a natural. Have you done this before? You better not have done it before or I will kill the guy."

Unable to speak with her mouth full of his cock, Clary just smiled, she liked that her daddy felt protective over her. When she was doing it teasingly and slowly, Luke couldn't take it anymore, and he tangled his hand into her fiery hair and started guiding her head, shoving it down so hard that she almost choked. When Luke was about to come, he released his hold on Clary and watched as she climbed onto his lap, panting. With him still sitting on the bed, Clary lowered herself on to her daddy's pulsing dick and started to fuck him immediately, the whole time gasping, "Oh daddy, you're so big for me."

"Are you okay, Clary darling?"

"Yes daddy, I just... I need to feel your cum inside of me."

"Of course, Clary." Luke said, obliging almost instantly. Clary moaned as she felt her hot seed rush through her, and she clambered off of his dick. The two of them wordlessly lay back in Clary's bed naked, Luke's arm protectively around his little princess.

"I love you daddy."Clary told him sweetly, kissing his lips.

"I love you too my baby, but we shouldn't have done that." Luke replied gruffly, and Clary giggled.

"But mom's working late on Friday..."

 **Hope that was okay! xx**


	24. Isabelle and Jace 2

**Hey everybody, here is a more fluffy lemon for you guys though it does feature some taboo, as in it's kind of incest but not really as they aren't fully related! Here's Izzy/Jace, I will hopefully do a malec for you guys later.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asked Isabelle gently, sure that it was the first time he had ever spoken to a girl with concern in his bed, usually for him he just fucked people and got it over with, but he supposed Izzy was different, she was practically his little sister. Maybe that's why he was asking her, he realised, because even though he wanted to have sex with her he knew it was wrong because she was his little sister, for crying out loud.

Isabelle nodded, her eyes wide as she met Jace's stare, he was hovering just over her, shirtless. Both Jace and Alec knew that despite all of Isabelle's boyfriends and bragging about how far she would go with guys, she was still a virgin. That made Jace feel a little better though, at least he did love Izzy even if he wouldn't admit it, at least Izzy was losing her virginity to somebody who cared for her, Jace's first time had just been a one night stand.

"If I didn't want to, I would have kicked you in the balls and left you here," Isabelle said with a soft voice, "Come on, Jace. Alec will be home soon."

"So? He can't tell us what to do."

"I have a feeling he won't react too well to knowing his siblings are fucking, Jace."

Shrugging, Jace acknowledged that she was probably right. "Are you sure? If you don't want to tonight then I understand-"

"Jace, I may be a virgin but I want to do this. Please." Izzy persisted, and Jace nodded. He couldn't help himself either, she was so beautiful, he felt so proud to practically be her big brother. Her skin was creamy and exposed beneath a silky ivory slip, her black hair flowed across the hot pink sequinned cushions of her bed. She was looking up at him with keen and wide eyes, her lips were pouted…

Jace tilted his face down, placing a light kiss on her plumped lips, and then he went in again only the second time with much more feeling, his tongue entered his little sister's mouth and did a dance with her tongue, and Isabelle held one hand in his hair and the other one on his hip, feeling the toned muscles of his stomach as she moved her hand across. Then, Jace placed kissing on her jaw bone, and then down her neck, suckling on the skin their gently so he would leave light marks. His hand reached for her slip dress and he pulled the fabric down slightly, exposing her braless breasts. Her nipples were pointed, and Jace kissed the mounds on her chest and then sucked gently on the nipple, biting a little but not so it was painful, he smiled as he heard Izzy's pleasurable moan.

"Is this okay?" Jace mumbled against her skin, and she just nodded, moaning, "Jace, I need you."

Obliging, Jace pulled her silky slip up, revealing her light pink boyshort pants. As he pulled them down her legs he continued kissing down to her navel, and then he teased at her entrance, his tongue almost entering but then sliding back out, getting a taste at her soaking wetness.

"Jace…" she whined, wriggling.

Jace smiled, "Sorry, Iz."

Deciding she was wet enough to start immediately, Jace quickly pulled of his training pants, he still hadn't changed out of them after their morning lesson. He reached for a small bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand, massaging it onto his cock so he could enter Isabelle with as little discomfort for her as possible.

"Last chance to back out, Isabelle." He murmured, hovering back over her.

"I don't want to back out." She breathed, "I - I need you now."

Jace placed one last kiss on her lips, and then he entered her so slowly and gently, because even though she was strong she was still delicate, and Jace really did love her, his sister but they weren't really blood related so it was okay…

She did whimper a little, but once Jace had slowly begun to pull out and then re-enter her he could tell she was beginning to enjoy it, her whimpers became more like moans, and when he was beginning to speed up she actually arched her back in pleasure. "Oh, crap Jace you're so good at this."

When Jace eventually came, he collapsed down beside her on the bed, placing an arm loosely over her waist, spooning her body with his.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'll probably ache tomorrow." She giggled, "But that's nothing a strength rebuilding rune won't fix."

"I love you, Izzy." Jace said lowly, surprising both of them, but he was glad to have said it.

After a moments hesitation, Isabelle turned around and nuzzled her head into his chest. "And I love you."


	25. Magnus and Alec 3

**Finally, I have some Malec for you! Sorry for the low amount of it haha. This one is set before Alec was out as being gay, a little imagine I have of Magnus sneaking over to see him.**

Alec was sorting through his assorted knifes and blades in the weaponry when the door opened, he looked up expecting to see his parabatai Jace but was instead met by Magnus Bane. Straightening up, Alec looked around the room anxiously, "Is there an emergency?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking mildly amused. "Why would there be an emergency?"

Alec shrugged, "I can't think of another reason why you would be in the Institute," he explained, his eyes darting around focusing on anything but Magnus' cat eyes.

"Maybe there is an emergency." Magnus said in a low voice, walking forwards with a delicate grace. "Maybe the emergency is that I needed to see you and I couldn't stand being apart from you for a moment longer." He now stood directly in front of Alec, and he placed a hand lightly on the dark head boy's shoulder. "Or maybe I just came to tell you I can't go on seeing you in private any more."

Stiffening, Alec finally met Magnus' eyes. "Y-you don't want to see me?"

"It's so difficult." Magnus breathed, tickling the skin of Alec's neck. "Only seeing you privately means I can't touch you whenever I like."

"Magnus, somebody could walk in-"

"The entire Institute is frozen."

Alec wanted to protest further, but once the warlock placed a light kiss by his throat he couldn't say a word, he was just gasping, the feeling of being so close to Magnus was overwhelming. Proceeding, Magnus placed kissed all up Alec's neck, finding his jaw bone, and then his lips. He tugged at Alec's bottom lip softly, and Alec moaned quietly into Magnus' mouth. Then Magnus' hands found the bottom of Alec's blue sweater and he lifted it up over his head, messing up the boy's hair even further and revealing the perfectly toned planes of his abs. His long fingered hands explored every centimeter of exposed skin, while their lips danced with one another quickly, passionately.

"Magnus, I'm not ready for-" Alec whispered, and Magnus smiled, as usual loving Alec's youth, everything was new for him, Magnus loved that he could be the one to introduce Alec to who he really was.

"We don't have to do that, Alexander." Magnus promised, their lips still together, "I just had to kiss you, at least."

Alec suddenly gained a quick boost of confidence, and he pushed Magnus back on to a table, and then he anxiously asked if he was okay; to which Magnus responded with a low chuckle. He pulled the shadowhunter down on top of him and they continued to kiss, their legs crushed together, Magnus' fingers tangled into Alec's hair, Alec leaning over Magnus so sexily...

Magnus moved his hand from the other boys hair and began to unbutton his collar. "Kiss me here, Alexander. Mark me as yours."

A low blush tinged his cheeks, but he nodded nervously. "Are you want me to?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

Tentatively, Alec leaned down and brushed his lips ever so softly against the warlock's throat, it was like the touch of a feather. Then he began to suckle gently at the tender spot, and Magnus wanted to laugh at how nervous he was but of course he didn't otherwise it would just make him feel nervous, instead he just gasped. Maybe Alec was slowly getting more comfortable with being with him, even if they were both male. Once he had left a bruise on the warlock's neck, Alec went back to his lips, pulling him up so he could stand, Magnus still seated on the table. They kissed for what felt like forever but even then it wasn't enough, every new touch felt like a tingling of magic, every gasp exchanged between them was like a silent _I love you_. Once he was satisfied, Magnus slid off the table and kissed Alec one more time.

"Next time I'll suck your-" he started to say, but Alec cut him off with a shocked whisper, "Magnus, my mother is upstairs!"

"I suppose I should unfreeze them now." Magnus agreed. He disappeared into the night like a ghost, leaving Alec standing shirtless and breath taken.

 **Sorry it was short. There will be a more lemony one next.**


End file.
